


【勇耀/Korchu】Nonstop

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Summary: “随便哪首，随便哪首，随便什么歌曲。”
Relationships: China & South Korea (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀





	【勇耀/Korchu】Nonstop

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM/完全捏造/与任何现实中的国家/娱乐公司/明星/品牌无关 含M攻S受-自我贬低

1

Tinder，K城市民使用人数相对多的“约会”软件之一。当然，M城也有不少人用它来寻求一个如昙花一样美丽又短暂的春夜。  
我终于在一个失眠又寂寞的夜晚下载了它。不错，既然我没有陷入一段刻骨铭心的恋爱的准备，那不如从获得短暂的一夜情开始。  
我填好了Tinder的资料，拍了几张令我满意的自拍—这是夜晚的空虚导致的，又或许是什么其他原因，让我想尝试一夜情。毕竟一夜情除了感染性病的风险外也没什么不好的。  
我设定好性取向之后左滑右滑，很无趣，上面的自我简介就如同播报学历，我匹配到的人基本都很无聊，“hi.”“Hello”“Nice Hair.”“你现在能到XX酒店吗？我明天就走。”“加个Line让我看看你下面。”如果我没有匹配上了那个“有趣”的男人，那么这个软件已经被我删除了。他自称是Vlog主，有时间会给小众文化报社写稿，臂上有皇后乐队成名曲的纹身。

“你看上去有西洋人的血统。”我把对他照片的印象发送过去。“挺酷的。”  
“是的，我父亲是德国人，继母是芬兰人。但我生母是亚裔。我会德语和一些芬兰语。你可以叫我Tim。”  
“你好，Tim，你可以叫我玹华。”我随意编造了一个假名。  
“你的简介上说自己是一位被性虐爱好者，正好我们报社对你的经历有点感兴趣，我们可以周末找个时间见一面吗？”  
“好，你加一下我的微信吧，TINDER这里消息显示有点慢。”

我放下了手机，看着空白的天花板，我收养的灰白色的野猫钻进了我的被窝，在我的腹部缩成一团躺下了。我此刻满脑子只剩一个人——金亮的眼瞳，他抚摸过我的脸的时候温柔如水，他鞭打我时都能让我一次次获得极乐般的性快感。

王耀，我呢喃着他的名字。王耀，大哥，主人。

昨天下了暴雨，今天温度降了十几度，我穿着白色的羽绒服，往身上喷着麦香味的香水，将银色金属制品穿过耳孔。猫在我的脚边蹭着，把灰白色的毛蹭在我黑色的裤脚上。  
我拎着它的后颈肉，把头埋进他的肚子肉里呼吸。  
“谁是世界上最可爱的猫咪？”  
它貌似听懂了我的话，眼睛闪亮亮的。  
“是你呀！你好幸运，你有全世界最帅气的主人，可爱的猫猫…”

小众文化报社社员兼Vlog主…现在的人为了一夜情真是越来越会给自己编造身份。不但编造了身份，还专门推荐了一家虽然在市中心但又没什么人气的新酒吧，让我十一点去和他碰面，我只需要和他诉说一些编造的有关被性虐的经历。他会不耐烦地记下来，直到我说完之后他大约会向我提出一夜情的请求。  
我坐在这个灰暗的酒吧里，距离他说好的十一点还剩下半个小时，我点了一杯没什么度数的桃酒，恍惚间，我的心又回到【走火】，那是三年前我第一次见到大哥的地方。

“嘿，是玹华吗？”正当我五指发痛时，一个陌生的声音喊着我的假名，轻轻地拍了一下我的肩膀，“我就是Tim，我们去那里坐着谈吧。”  
我低头看了一眼Tinder上Tim的简介照片，虽然五官有些相似，但发色不一样，不过一个泛性恋酷儿突发奇想把头发染成了透亮的荧光粉是很正常的事情，他细小的双眼盯着我，我突如其来地浑身一颤，大概是降温的缘故。  
“那么，玹华先生，你有什么故事想和我说？”他摊开几张发黄的薄纸，用钢笔头在上面敲击了几下。  
我清清嗓子，开始讲述我在地铁上就编造好的虚伪故事。

2

我叩开了研发组办公室的玻璃门，一位我不面熟的员工帮我拉开锁着的门，问我有什么事，来见谁的？我咽了口唾沫，做好被拒之门外的准备，开口问他能不能让我单独见一下部门主管王耀。  
“王耀吗？他还在忙，我可以帮你传话。”  
“我需要单独见他，啊…我是同公司营销部的，有空我们可以去【走火】喝酒。”我开始我一贯的套近乎，这种套路应付职场社交大概率会生效。他也懂我的客套话，便让我进办公室里最里层的隔间。  
伴随着越近越浓烈的刺鼻花香味，我扭开隔间的门。这门很厚实，不知道是不是公司新投入资金生产的防盗材质门，刺鼻花香味是从门边的垃圾桶里传出来的，我走进办公桌的时候那花香淡了些。我看着他焦头烂额的模样心生怜悯，没想到就算混到部门主管了也会有和最普通的职员一样的苦恼。

他终于在忙完手头的事情之后抬头发现我作为一个陌生人出现在屋里，惊讶地问我是谁，为什么来找他。我没开口，目光飘向他的脸庞，他的眼瞳色就和记忆里一样是暗金色的，我不敢继续对视，于是目光一转到他藏青色毛衣领口处，我很想用舌头舔那一块附近的皮肤，他会觉得痒吧，他会觉得我像一条狗吧？  
“你找我有什么事吗？”他见我没回答，把问题重复了一遍。因为工作压力导致他语气有点不耐烦，我太能理解了。已读我消息不回的客户也很烦，让我作呕。  
“你见过我了，但我还没有告诉你我的大名这点真是不好意思。”我摘下工作牌递给他看。“我是销售部的任勇洙，你之前见过我化妆和我被烤肉石锅烫到，当然你可能不记得这种小事。”  
“营销部…是替你们部门来要这个月的月总结的吗，那你得等我一下。”  
“不是。”我把手机递给他，说，“我的来意是来应聘公司新项目的。”屏幕上显示着他在网站上发布的加密招聘信息，我忐忑不安，怕他已经找到了合适的人来做这份工作。  
我真的很想要那份工作，梦里莫须有的滚烫感再次浮现在我的手心上，他温柔的眼神在知道我的目的之后消失了，取而代之的是厌恶。  
我需要的就是他用这种眼神看着我。  
“你应该准备了简历，我需要纸面的，如果你填了电子版那我现在给你打印。”  
“好。我填的是电子版。”  
“我核对一下，你的名字是任勇洙。”  
“对。”  
“你今年二十五岁。对这个实验的风险有了解，有过一定符合实验人员要求的经验。”  
我点点头，核对好之后，可以把我直接按倒在地板上，用你沾满灰尘和污泥的鞋踩住我的后脑勺吗？我一想到之后会有的发展，我的裆间就灼热起来。  
“…最后，你的起始词是「把大麦茶递给我」。实际上不是很准确，是我把实物递给你，还是说这句话就够了？”  
我构思起始词的时候手边正好有那箱滞销的公司新品饮料，我正好打开了一罐在往嘴里倒，我一贯想到什么就写什么，于是我往起始词一栏里写了「把大麦茶递给我」。  
“都可以。”  
“那好，文件已经在打印了，我等会来面试你。”很快文件就打印完毕了，我接过那张还有些发烫的纸张，他让我仔细看，我只粗略扫了一眼，迅速签上自己的大名。  
“最后我有一点好奇，你为了什么？”  
“报酬。”我像以往谎报学历和在表格上谎报性经验那样成熟老练地撒谎，“听说实验成功了我有分成。”  
“嗯，很好的回答。分成这些等面试过了就谈。你先在我的办公椅上坐着吧。我去拿点东西。”

他几分钟后就回来了，带着一罐印着【TMS】商标的我司生产大麦茶。应该是从公司走廊上无人问津的自动售货机里取的。我脑内闪过了让我焦虑的推销这玩意的几星期时光，他把大麦茶递给我，我的心快要跳出来了，我浑身每处都在颤抖，我接过了它。  
“放心，不会有生命危险的。”  
“我当然知道。”  
“很好。”他眯着眼睛笑了一下，他从抽屉里拿出一个小箱子，然后打开了它。他用黑布蒙住我的眼睛，用绳子把我的双手反扣在椅子背后，这一切都不粗暴，我能感觉到他的成熟老练，不止是准备工作这点，也有其他的方面。  
我任由他摆布，因为封闭了视觉，我的听力更加敏锐，我听到小箱子里发出“嘎嘣”的一声又一声。很快我的嘴便合不上了。铁框拉扯着我的嘴角，我感受到我的口水顺着嘴角划过我的颈脖，最后滴在我的胸口。  
我感觉到我下体顶着布料的不适感，他正好在给我带脚铐，他一定有在打量我狼狈不堪的样子，我再一次注意到那刺鼻的花香时，他踩住了滑轮办公椅让我的后脑勺和手臂撞在墙壁上，我那一刻终于明白什么叫真正的生活，疼痛感让我下体更兴奋了。  
他应该发现了，于是他不留情地踩在我硬的地方，凑到我耳边轻声说道：“贱狗，才刚开始你就硬成这样吗？”

贱狗，这个称呼是我在表格的「希望怎么被称呼」里填的。我第一次听到他这么称呼我，那瞬间我希望他一直这么称呼我。被他这么称呼我裆间好似把火柴扔进易燃物里一样迅速地烧起来。我没办法说话，只能兴奋地把舌头吐出来吸气呼气。像夏天口渴的狗一样。  
他应该在用最嫌弃的眼神看着我。他说：“收好你的舌头。我这么称呼你你就贱成这个样子，大可不必。”  
我只好乖乖地收起舌头，也努力让我自己冷静下来。但他把我的领带结往脖颈间一收，窒息感让我无法冷静，差点就要射出来了。  
他拉下了我的裤子，用手指玩弄我的阴茎细孔，我想我前端应该流出了不少透明的液体，因为之后打在我脸上的巴掌是有点潮湿的。他没使劲，估计是想测试我的反应。只不过我的反应很差劲——我很不争气地射出来了，我怀疑我射在了他的白色风衣上，这种脏东西射在他身上，他会生气吧，求求他多粗暴地给我巴掌，然后命令我舔干净自己的脏物。  
“是我疏忽了。”他摘下我的眼罩和嘴扣，解开绑住我的绳子和脚铐，“我忘记给你带束精锁了。”他看上去有点失望，这让我嘴角酸麻着，断断续续地说：“主人…不是主人的错。是我的下面贱而已。”  
“啊，我刚忘记做游戏结束的动作了。”他往我的额头上亲了一下，他的嘴唇很柔软，令我冷静下来，阴茎也完全疲软了。我自己穿好了裤子，用桌子上的抽纸擦干了口水和鼻涕。按照规则，我现在不能叫他主人，他也不会在游戏没开始前用贱狗称呼我。刹那间那股花香占据了我的大脑，原来这股味道是冷敷喷雾自带的。他把从抽屉里拿出来的喷雾喷在我的右脸上，再用纸巾敷了一小会。过了会把纸巾扔进了垃圾桶。

“看来你很没有经验，是没玩过几次的新人对吗？”  
“嗯，经验很少。”第一次尝试被性虐，就像每个普通人第一次做爱那样有些忐忑不安。普通人做完怕被床伴羞辱性无能，我怕再也做不了他的狗。  
他端详了我一会，说出了我今年最为之愉悦的一句话：“面试结束，就选你好了。”  
“好，我很荣幸，预祝合作愉快。”我装的像我只在意报酬一样，他让我加他的企业程序好友，之后的实验消息会用这个程序发给我。我看到他的鞋尖有我刚射出来的浓精，差点本能性地想跪下去把我的脏东西舔干净。  
“没什么事你现在可以走，放心，我会马上撤下招聘信息的，你不会有竞争对手了。”  
“谢谢，我很荣幸能有这份工作。”  
原来公司项目正好需要被虐的新手啊，我还以为和他们招工一样要有工作经验。我抚摸着自己的颈间，无形的项圈已经戴在我的脖子上了，他会拉着我的牵引绳，在游戏开始之后骂我贱狗。

3

昨夜下了一场大雨，突然降温的很厉害，和昨天有十五摄氏度温差，我出门的时候没看天气预报，只穿了平时的那套西服。于是我一路上都在后悔，牙齿不受控制地发抖，终于有一阵子我想着他不是因为幻想被他性虐而是幻想我和他穿一样厚实保暖的衣服。我苦笑着，去买了杯甜豆浆想暖暖身子，结果一吸上来口腔里全是豆渣，是我厌恶的那种口感，这下身子没暖到，倒温暖了路边的垃圾桶。  
一进办公室便有人问我：“勇洙，你不是已经请假了么？”  
“哈？我什么时候请了假？”我很不解。  
“哦——也对，我早上起来脑子不灵光了。我还没给你传话呢。刚才有个部长级别的让你去A4栋的停车场等他。”尚熙停止了敲打键盘的动作，告诉了我一个突发任务。刚才因为秋风萧瑟所以只顾着快点走到公司而一路上都没看手机信息的我一愣，明白谁给我请了假。于是我立马从包里掏出了手机。手机未解锁界面有三十四条新消息，都是从企业软件发来的。  
我一边往A4栋快步行一边看他的消息，他先说了很抱歉把下午开始的实验调整到了上午十点开始，因为实验室离这边有点远，车程都得半个小时多，所以需要我九点半之前到停车场等他。他连续发了很多个收到请回复，然后就是说他已经转告了我的同事让我快点来，幸好尚熙是个记忆好且和我关系也不差的同事，不然我也许第一天就要被炒鱿鱼。

“不好意思，刚才没看手机。”  
“没事，上车吧，毕竟突然改了时间，详细的我们在车上慢慢聊。”他大概是怕我担心和他聊天会分神，便加了句，“我这里用的是自动驾驶系统。”  
他的车是白色的普通轿车，车里有一股熏人的皮革味。他见我捏着鼻子便把我那一侧的车窗摇下来，冷风吹进了车内，让我忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“你穿的有点薄，没问题吗？”  
“没问题，出门忘记看天气预报了。”  
“原来如此，我们来谈等会的注意事项吧。”虽然他说过已经开好自动驾驶，但我看到他的手移开方向盘抽出文件夹的纸质资料的时候，还是愣了一下。  
“你昨晚发给我看过，是有要补充的细节吗？”我自己把车窗摇了回去，装作非常有自信心的模样回答他。然而我都快把昨天看的内容忘光了，就只记得下午四点开始第一次实验，还有六元钱购买人身意外险这种让我嗤之以鼻的选项，我划了个叉。  
“没有，我得确认一遍。首先是这次项目实验将持续半年，每星期两次，公司给你算成带薪休假。我不会每次都接送你，你偶尔需要自己打车往来。”  
我点点头，目光聚焦在车里的那罐大麦茶上，这应该是他在便利店买的，这个牌子我经常会买来喝，夏天我会把它倒进杯子里加冰块和冻葡萄配着萝卜丝一类的凉菜畅快地喝下，冬天则是把它加热了后放两片冰糖慢慢品尝。只可惜A城很少人喜欢大麦茶，更不可能喜欢我司难喝的大麦茶——我手头推销不出去的滞销新品。  
他说完了所有的注意事项后拿出一只水性笔让我签名，吩咐我每张都要签完。我开玩笑式地说如果我哪天出名了公司也许能用这些文件上的签名去eBay拍卖。他也开玩笑式地回答我他会出最高价买下来。

堵车了，堵了好一会，车子动的比蚂蚁走路还慢。他隔几分钟就看一下时间，嘴里嘟囔着为什么运气会这么差。我想转移他的注意力，便主动挑起了话题：“嘿，你希望我怎么称呼你，我总不能在游戏没开始前就叫你主人吧？”  
他白了我一眼：“随便你怎么称呼都行。”  
“你几岁了？”  
“三十七，不是虚岁。”  
“你不要开玩笑了，怎么可能呢，你的脸看起来像十四岁，和你出去开房别人都会侧目你对象那种。”  
“真的三十七。你不信就算了。”他把注意力放在手机屏幕上，我凑过去仔细看，是他在给对应的科研组发消息，看上去是不打算继续理我。那根无形的牵引绳告诉我不要继续自讨没趣，我只能闷坐着，挂着耳机开始听歌。我喜欢从流行歌曲推荐列表里听歌。  
聚精会神去听一些快消口水音乐对我而言是不可能的，我借此在脑海里搜索可以称呼他的昵称，就叫他王耀显得太生硬冷淡，王前辈？听着很客套话。王哥？更不行了，他又不是我推销产品的客户。  
大哥，就这么称呼他好了。他是我的行业前辈，年龄也比我大。我在心里定下了称呼，对他说：“你既然对称呼没意见，以后就叫你为大哥吧。”  
“那你挺尊重我的。”他掏出一根电子烟，“你介意我在车里抽这个吗，最近工作压力有点大。”  
我自然是不介意的，只是突然联想到了最近看的一部电影，杀人越货后两名杀手一方帮另一方点烟。不属于电影里的场景突兀地在我脑海里起着涟漪——被点烟的一方抽到快完之后用帮他点烟的同伙的手背熄灭了这根烟。脑海里的幻想导致我突然抽搐了一下，他问我怎么了，我摇着头说只是有些冷导致的。

“哇——没看出来你的身材会是这样的。”大哥惊讶地打量我裸露的上半身，拍了拍我的胸口，“练的不错啊。”  
“是吧，练得很辛苦，但后来那家健身房老板卷款失踪了，我教练的工资都拖欠着没发。就没继续练了，不过幸好我有保持下来。”  
为实验供应的浴室里开了电暖瓦，烘得我全身暖乎乎的。

实验楼在一个工业园区里，工业园的大楼被统一刷成淡灰色，灌木丛看起来很久没有修剪，有一只流浪猫从我脚边窜过去，我的注意力放在流浪猫窜进去的草丛里，这时一个其他公司的员工撞到了我，刷拉拉地一下子文件散落了一地，由于昨晚的雨，文件沾上了地面的积水，他看着很崩溃，以至于恶狠狠地骂我是不是不长眼。  
“大哥，等我一下。”我蹲下来帮他一起捡文件，交给了他，“真是对不起你。”我说完后都不相信这句话是我自己说的，毕竟我从来没有在什么事都没做错的情况下先向别人低声下气道歉。

“幸好那不是什么重要的文件。不然今天的实验都要被耽误。”  
“是啊，我下次走路一定小心点。大哥，快到了吗？”  
“快到了…哦，已经到了。”  
我抬头看了一下，十五栋，我得把这个地标刻进我的骨髓里，半年内都得记准这个地方，除非实验的地点换了。那时我还没有发现真正该刻进骨髓里的是什么。  
没有电梯，我们得走到七楼。大哥爬楼梯的时候看起来有些吃力，我暗示我可以抱着他爬楼梯，他拍了一下我的后脑勺，说他当年可是能三小时登上几千米高山的人，别小看他了。  
七楼的味道和其他楼层的不同，有一股浓烈的消毒水味。一推开门工作人员让我们去浴室换洗，衣服和随身品会在实验完后还回来，工作人员还提到了我的包和我的一身西装很不搭，这明显超出了他的管辖范围。我撇撇嘴，把包递给了他，拿着他递来的换洗衣服进了浴室。

洗完后我们穿上统一发放的白色浴袍，跟着工作人员的指引往前走。走廊的灯光忽闪忽灭，大哥告诉我，这里的灯一直有这个毛病，习惯就好。  
“对了，你应该和你简历上写的一样，能把游戏和现实分开吧？”  
“能的…”我犹豫不决，如果我现在承认我可能会深陷进角色扮演，那么他会立马毁约并付我毁约费用，我顶多伤心一阵子生活又能重回正轨…但我从来没觉得现在的生活是正轨。只有跪下来叫他主人的时候，我才感觉自己是个活物，而不是工业零件。  
“啊那就好，我想问问你是怎么练成这种好身材的，深藏不漏啊。”  
“就，每周末去两次健身房吧，大哥想多摸摸看吗，待会就能摸到了，而且怎么摸都可以。”  
“到了。”一股冷气铺面而来，浓烈的古怪气味里我能分辨出有空调雪种的气味，“这是你们这次实验的更衣室。”  
“天啊…”我惊讶地看着一排排码数不同的胶衣，以及皮鞭、皮拍、口球及捆绑绳。  
“左拐有分隔好的更衣室。”大哥拍拍我的肩膀提醒我，像是觉得我会担心要和他在同一间更衣室一样。  
“哦，老毛病了，麻烦你去车里帮我拿一件东西。”大哥对工作人员说，“车钥匙在我风衣的上衣口袋里，车牌号你应该还记得很清楚。”  
“这次又漏了什么？”  
“车前排的大麦茶。”  
“好的。”工作人员转头离开，让我们自行挑选今天实验用的服饰。

原来这种衣服这么难穿，我艰难地把一件适合我体型的胶衣吃力地套进身上，我发出不满的声音，像故意想要被隔间的大哥听到。我转过身去，对着全身镜打量自己的装扮，像每一个进服装店更衣室换装的顾客会做的那样。只包裹住胸部以上，下巴以下的黑色胶衣很好地勾勒出我的胸型，裤子是一条有些像服装周走秀模特会穿的宽松白色长裤，有很多参差不齐的，像我自己会用剪刀剪出来的破洞。

我的捆绑道具都会由大哥帮我选择，也会在之后由他亲手帮我穿上，如果一切都按他发给我的教程演示视频过程发生，那么他等会还会给我抹上一层防伤的白色油膏。一想到他的体温，他看着我的眼神，我抚摸着我的脸颊，回顾起昨天脸上的痛感。  
痛感会让我射出来，还是大哥…主人给我带来的疼痛感会让我射出来呢？我对着镜子里的自己自言自语，脸红到了耳根处，即使是宽松的裤子也搭起了小帐篷。

4

“我再提醒你一次，这次实验很重要，至少为了酬金，你可千万别半途而废啊。”大哥给我扣上了捆绑我双手的第二根皮带。他的话像在担心我会临阵退缩。  
“不用担心啊，大哥，我怎么可能会跑呢，我倒是会担心你随时会丢弃我。”我没心没肺地笑着享受开始被他捆绑的新鲜感，“大哥想知道我昨天怎么喝下你递给我的那罐大麦茶的吗？”  
“哦？你说呗，我会听的。”  
我跪在地上，方便他能坐着帮我扣捆绑绳。第三个扣子死活扣不上去，大哥正在折腾它。碰巧我嘴巴里还没塞着口球，我的闲话就像开闸放水的水流一样涌了出来。  
“我昨晚大概是九点半左右回到出租屋的，路上打包了一份凉粉当夜宵，比起海带型的面皮我更喜欢中等粗度面条的口感。天桥上每晚都有几千上万的人匆匆路过，很少有人在新来的小摊贩面前买一份凉粉吃，我第一次吃，味道还不错。辣加的有点少劲不够。我回到家就一边吃粉一边喝那罐大麦茶，说回来…要不是那罐大麦茶是你送我的，我真的一口都不会主动去喝它，这种卖不出去的难喝新品最好不会再有第二批了，真是推销到都开始疑惑我到底喜不喜欢大麦茶了。”  
其实只要白送我的东西我都会主动去用，公司送了我五箱滞销大麦茶，半个月过去了，我这种大麦茶爱好者都没有喝完一箱。  
他没有回答我，一心一意地在给我扣捆绑带。  
“别动，真的是…你再动我扣不上你大腿的捆绑带扣子了。”  
“把它递给我吧，大哥。”  
他和我一起看着那罐大麦茶：“你确定现在就要开始？”因为昨天的事导致他有些放心不下。“在我给你戴好束精扣之前开始真的好吗。”  
我射的原因绝对是因为他给我的巴掌：“至少得给我一个巴掌我才会射，大哥，开始吧。”  
“那我得再对你这种新人多声明一遍，别把我在游戏时间说的所有话当真。”

大麦茶顺着我的脖子流淌到地板上，剧烈的“咳咳咳”声从我撕裂痛感的气管里吐出来，茶水有从口腔里流出的，也有从鼻孔和眼角淌出的。主人刚刚用两只手指撬开我的嘴，把一整罐大麦茶直接灌进了我的口腔，它们应该听话地流进食道而不是分岔流向气管——主人看着我滑稽的样子，告诉我等会戴上的项圈暂时没有定制好的狗牌，在主人的名字没出现在狗牌上的时候，我就是一只野狗。  
“…适应好之后会换成低伏电击项圈。”这句话在电子档上出现过，他今早也口头复述了一次。  
在等我咳嗽完后，他开始帮我戴上项圈，我兴奋地往后仰头，即使还没戴紧我都开始喘气，听到我加重的呼吸声后他开口问，“你是不舒服还是贱到现在就开始爽了？”  
“没有不舒服…麻烦主人帮我戴紧一些。”  
他听完我的回答后哼了一声：“戴好了。”他站起身俯视我，我在他宽大到像裙子的白色衬衫下往上看——下半身没有任何衣物遮挡，当然是他的男士吊带袜不算在衣物的前提下。再往上点，是他的阴茎，那可是主人的阴茎，待会我会尽力而为含在嘴里吞吐直到他满意为止的圣物。  
剥开衬衫后内里是和我相似的黑色胶衣，正好露出了两点棕粉的乳粒，主人是暗示我只要戴上束精圈，就能吸舔主人的乳粒吗？请他帮我戴上吧！我就像约会之夜期待爱侣拿出戒指求婚的另一人一样惊喜，他们的戒指戴在无名指上后会说着山盟海誓的情话，而我被主人带上束精圈后，它卡在我下体的触感，和婚戒卡在无名指上的触感不会有任何区别。

他帮我戴好束精圈后，我开始端详他的乳粒，他帮我带束缚工具的时候我已经感受到它的存在，像是一粒蚕豆轻轻蹭上我的皮肤的触感。我庆幸自己视力不错，甚至能看清他左乳粒的颜色比右乳粒的深一些。如果主人让我选择给他吸乳粒来做前戏的话，我一定会先轻轻吮舔左边的乳头到它硬立起来…  
“你在往哪里看？”  
“乳头。”我如实回答，“主人是特意挑选能露出乳粒的胶衣，对吧？”  
越矩的回答换来下巴一瞬剧烈的疼痛，他用膝盖不留情地对我的下巴猛烈一顶：“你说对了，这算给你的奖励，贱狗。”  
乳粒正对着我的脸，我伸出舌头仰望着他，他干笑了两声，解开了衬衫最下面的一颗扣子，然后站起身，弯着腰拉扯着我后脑勺的碎发，正对着我的脸庞的换成他尚未硬挺的阴茎，我明白主人想让我帮他口交，只是我有些惊讶，也有点踌躇，大概是因为我没有任何实操经验。这是没有经历过风浪但有储备知识的新人水手第一次面对滔天巨浪。我的色情片观影量告诉我，得先用舌尖挑弄他的小孔，然后用舌头包住阴茎前段慢慢转动，如果阴茎这时有反应那得含住半根让它在口中进出。在做这些之前，我得先问清楚他是否需要我这么做。  
“主人，这是让我帮您口交的意思吗？”  
“是。我看到你的简历里有写你擅长口交。所以我希望你没有撒谎。”他意味深长地看着我，让我现在如同像某一次简历面试被面试官抓包简历问题后一样心里一凉，头顶像烧着了火，背后冒出冷汗。当然，简历问题被我糊弄过去，然后获得了一份三个月的短期工作。  
“那我很荣幸能够含住它…”

我含着它，让它在我口腔中进出，尖齿没有因为慌张而碰到它，二十八颗牙齿都顺从我的内心，要让主人爽到，让主人给我奖励。  
他会奖励我什么呢，是扯着锁链踩着我的背部，还是用我在器材室看到的皮拍抽打我的腹部？都是我想要的奖励。  
主人的阴茎在我的口腔里越来越涨大了，几乎要顶到我的喉咙。我抬头看，看到他厌恶又不得不因为生理触感而脸红气喘，我们对视着，他拽了一下铁链，我便明白了，于是加快吞吐，耳边传来无法控制的几声低吟后，他射进了我的口腔里，主人的精液味和大麦茶的余味纠缠在我的舌苔上。  
“您要我把它吞下去还是吐出来呢。”等他射完后过了一小会后，把软下来的阴茎从我口中抽出。我第一句话便问到了点子上。  
“全部吞下去。”他把我嘴角漏出的白色液体刮回了我的口腔，“只要是我射在你嘴里的精液，你都得吞下去。”  
“我一定会，我永远记得…只要我还是您的一条贱狗的时候，我都会把您的液体吞下去的！”咕噜一声，他腥咸的液体进入我的食道。  
“很好。”他转头去拿皮拍，我发现他原本披散的发型不知什么时候束成一根高马尾，这根辫子不留情地甩到我的脸上一定会令我又痛又麻痒。当然，还是他用皮拍直接在我脸上扇打最能让我获得绝佳的性快感。

“什么时候硬的？”  
“帮主人口交到一半的时候就硬了。”  
他干脆坐下来，握住我的阴茎，接着问：“是不是有想射的感觉啊？”  
“嗯，还想多要点奖励。”我把注意力回转到他的乳粒上，不知为何，我对他的乳粒很是沉迷。  
皮拍落在了我的肩颈上，又落在我的胸口、腹部、背部，一共是二十五下，他再次握住我的阴茎的时候，那里已经开始发抖——其实我全身都在发抖，他刚才抽打我带给我的快感或许能比拟连续高潮。  
“想要射啊？贱狗？”他特意撸动了几下我的阴茎。  
“嗯，好想射，我求求您让我射…主人…”  
“呼…想的好美，这才几下。只是开头而已。”

于是我又一次被蒙上双眼，用断断续续的呻吟声表示享受他带给我的疼痛感，他手上的道具换了几种，我最爱的还是最后那下不留情的巴掌，不带一丝犹豫，几乎快把我的内齿扇裂。  
他轻轻刮着我的下巴，让我用舌头舔他酸痛的手掌。我在他的掌心和指缝里转动舌头，也许这能使他舒服些。  
“你的舌尖能舔到鼻子吗？”  
“能的。”我舔了一下鼻尖。  
“快到一个小时了，是时候给你上药，然后这次暂时就到这里结束吧。”  
我感到空虚和无助，如果他能看见我眼罩下面的双眼，那里有泪花在打转。  
“主人…我的奖励呢？”  
“还要什么？”  
“想…”我首先想到乳粒，但我已经吮吸过他的阴茎，喝下他的精液，乳粒显得没那么必要。然后我想到更多的巴掌和鞭打，但这会使主人感到不适。卡在我的囊袋和阴茎中央的束精环告诉我现在追求和妄想的究竟是什么。“想插进主人的穴里射精…”我的声音越来越小，此时还没有主人会答应这种越矩要求的勇气。这句话能带给我的大概率只有获得结束意味的额头吻。  
“贱狗想的还真多。”他扯着我的锁链，让我用膝盖慢慢蠕动了一小会挪动位置后，喊我停下，把我的眼罩摘取好后，在我耳边说，“我今天惩罚你到有点累了，本来是没有可能的，但我想试试你这根贱鸡巴有什么本事…所以，你这条贱狗还有力气的话，我就把你当个人肉炮机用，怎么样？”  
“那真的是荣幸，做为贱狗的荣幸…”

他往手心处挤出一些润滑油，然后靠着墙壁分开双腿，开始做润滑，主人在对着我自慰，他空闲的另一只手撩开我前额沾满汗水凌乱的头发，夸我是一只长得好看的狗，他的食指和中指划过我的眉毛，鼻尖，眼角。他用手指插入穴口的频率老练而诱人，如果我是一个没有特殊性癖好的普通男人，这样的场景我会想把他吞吃入腹。我却是贱狗，只觉得他应该为我看他自慰而愤怒，然后用鄙视的眼神让我这种贱狗不准往他的穴口看。  
“你也会害羞啊？脸都红透，红到耳根子了。”他停下指扩自慰的动作，抚摸我的耳廓，我本就是汗液淋漓的耳廓变得更湿润。  
“对不起…还要麻烦主人自己扩张，我下次可以用舌头帮您舔开，虽然没试过，但我一定很会舔穴。”  
“好……真不愧是贱狗。”主人取下我的束精圈，把我拥入怀中。他胸口的皮肤比我想象的还要柔软，如同洗碗用的海绵。他用自慰过的掌心握住我的阴茎的触感和昨日相同的动作带来的感触相似不相同。很快我的阴茎头在滑蹭几下后没入了他的穴里———没想到肉穴是这种让人欲仙欲死的圣地，才刚开始我便喘息不已，上次有这种奇妙的感觉是三年前人生第一次吃柿子饼，再往前数，可能是我四岁时第一次喝大麦茶。我便懂了，这种东西我尝过会上瘾，以至于一生都会想与他在床榻上纠缠不清。  
这个姿势太令我疲惫，我靠腰上仅存的力气抽插了一会儿后，阴茎狠狠地冲刺了一阵，也许正好撞上他敏感的内点，他不经意间发出一声呻吟，狠狠地拽了一把我背后的捆绑带，疼痛感害我差点直接射在他的体内，还好我这次忍住了，找准他的敏感点抽插到我腰间都开始抽搐不已后，迎上他拉扯我项圈的铁链才把精液喷发出来，我射进主人的穴里，我活了二十五年第一次射进男人的穴里，伴随一阵阵欢喜的、卑微的呻吟不受控地把最下贱的液体射进我主人温暖紧致的肉穴里。

帮我擦拭药品的是陌生的工作人员，涂完药膏后我全身冰凉，工作人员嘱咐我要把身体每两个小时恢复的状态拍一次发给我的负责人。这次实验不仅是为了测试我司的新品——我这次尚未用上的智能性虐道具。也顺便要测试药品的效果。  
“真不懂，为什么公司不一心一意弄好老牌产品，反而砸那么多钱开发稀奇古怪的新品。怎么什么奇怪的地方都要来掺一脚。”我推销完难喝的大麦茶，会在公司待到需要推销这些药品的时候么，如果哪天公司就和那间健身房一样卷款潜逃就好了。不可能的，公司即使赤字了好几年，也不可能倒闭，只可能像福斯一样被收购。我只是真的再也不想在家里看见卖不掉只好送给我的滞销产品。  
“要是公司不搞新品，你这种参加实验的哪里有钱拿啊。”  
“啧…我就说给自己听的。恢复图我会记得发我负责人的，懂了吗，我自言自语怎么你也能管上。”  
工作人员懒得和我继续争执，另一名工作人员走过来，把我的包和衣服递给我，让我进更衣室更换。我注意到他的眼睛很小，即使睁开了也只有我半睁眼大小的一半。小眼睛说：“你身上居然没有打钉也没有纹身。真少见，居然连耳钉也没有。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“你是完全的新手。”小眼睛笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，“王先生会挑选你真神奇。”  
我对他的一眼看穿感到不寒而栗，什么也没说，拿着衣服进更衣室更衣完后，从浓烈的消毒水味里走出来，去到停车场，大哥说今天会带我一起回公司上下午的班，正好同路，我又搭上他的顺风车。  
“勇…你的名字叫什么来着，你昨天说过，我记不清了。”  
“勇洙。”  
“哦，勇洙，你可以把你耳机里的歌用蓝牙连车上的音箱，正好我也想听歌了。”  
“大哥不如放你自己喜欢的。”  
“那我们还是各自听各自的吧。”他发觉我和他的音乐品味不同，一路上我们什么话题都没有聊开，只嘱咐我周三还要来一趟，具体时间会在周二通知我。  
药品放在我透明的挎包里很不显眼。

5

实验顺利进行到了一半。  
冬季是我最讨厌的季节，当你必须从温暖的被窝里钻出来迎着寒风去工作的时候一定也会和我一样讨厌它。还好现在是一个有暖气的时代，假设我投胎早了三十多年，怕是冬天脚上会生冻疮，走一步路都感觉快要疼痛到死去。  
同部门今天又有人辞职了，当尚熙问起缘故，辞职的同事说是他的老婆怀孕，他想往高处走，为了让未来的孩子去好的学校。  
“还好我是独身主义。”我插了句嘴。  
“你这臭小子，今年八月才过的二十五岁生日，你到底懂什么，够你挥霍的时光没几年了。”  
“谢谢你让我知道我还够年轻，走好。”

“本周的实验在6号下午三点，记得准时到达。”  
“到时候我估计有点事情要先办，这次也麻烦你自己去实验室。”  
我戴着耳机听大哥发给我语音聊天记录，他的声音令我下身不禁有了反应。我把手机放下，抓着文件夹一角的手不断颤抖，如果这个世界上公布我有主人的秘事和所有成年男子公布自己妻子有喜一样正常有多好，为什么这么不公平？那个妻子有喜的家伙走后，整个办公室的男人讨论得热火朝天，他们讨论起新交的女朋友，昨天晚上和陌生女性的相亲，女同事们忽视他们嘈杂的聊天声继续工作。

“下午要开会，别忘记去了。”午餐点到了，秀禾敲了敲我的桌子，把新的需要整理的资料递给我，我粗略地翻阅了一眼把他们放在了文件夹右侧的收纳书盒里。这时尚熙突然像发现了什么重大秘密一样跑过来对我神经兮兮地说：“我发现了一个所有人都不在意，但我注意到的地方。”  
“什么？”我一惊，清理了一下混乱的思绪，尚熙要提的点肯定和我无关，他只是来和我讲点同公司的茶水间八卦，放轻松点。  
“你注意到那个新来没几天的女同事没有，她今天穿的白丝真的很好看哦，好像是叫秀英，我估计她刚成年，像不像一颗多汁饱满的水蜜桃成精？。”  
“既然是美女，那应该很多人都注意到了，怎么，你想出轨去追她？”  
“不是。”尚熙用震惊的眼光打量我，“你没发现她今天特意找你借了三四次笔吗？”  
“没有。”或许有吧，有我也记不清了。一整个上午脑海里都在回放着昨天电击项圈的低伏电流令我性高潮的录像，主人对我说，不错，你的身体已经很适应它了。  
主人…您还满意吗？我昨日带着犬制防咬罩，除了口交以外都没有摘下来。我觉得这次抽插他的频率也有把控好，所以他才会在被插射后按下我的项圈电流开关让我也射出来，他射在我肚子上的精液往下流淌着，等被他解开双手后，便不顾手腕的酸麻感，用双手刮起舔得一干二净。  
乖狗。说完奖赏的话后他捧着我的脸，每次游戏结束前都会给我的额头一个轻巧的吻。这次也不例外。

每当我回想起他，我便会把食指放进嘴里，舌头卷过我的手指一圈又接着一圈。导致我的指尖起了皱。  
“不抓紧机会以后你就得去找人相亲了。”尚熙敲敲我的肩膀，“有恋人依赖的生活比你想象的美好得多。”  
“可你前几天还找我说你女朋友事多，半夜三更你关机睡觉没有回复她，她连发几十条消息还打你电话让你觉得很烦。这都是你说的，态度转变的挺快啊。”  
损完尚熙后我打开外卖软件，手机突然黑屏死机，我折腾了快五六分钟，它还是黑屏。屏幕上映出我非常不愉悦、甚至有些扭曲的脸。尚熙提议我陪他一起去食堂，算是他请的。当下我没有其他选择，只能默默收拾好办公桌，这是我第二次去公司食堂，之前一直都点的外卖。  
“太倒霉了，我下午得拿去陈那里修，一年都找他修三次了，啊对了，你有没有推荐的手机型号？这下我必须得换个手机才行。”  
“勇洙，我们部门下午要开会，别忘了。”尚熙走在我前面，他平时走得比我慢，这次比我快的原因是我一直在摆弄黑屏的手机，往充电口里吹气，长按开机键这些动作在到达人已经不算多的食堂的路上重复了几百次。

“如果你说手机的牌子，那我推荐…”  
“嗯嗯，好。”我心不在焉地咀嚼着夹生的土豆，果然食堂菜和我记忆里的味道毫无差距，比起外卖真是难吃到不能下咽的程度。刚才的话只不过是我经常应付人说的客套话，我压根没有换手机的念头，“为什么突然觉得有恋人依赖是好事啊。”  
“天气冷了嘛，快到十二月了。”  
“这个时代有暖气，不比恋人好得多吗。如果让我在恋人和暖气里选一个，那我肯定会选择暖气。”  
“哦莫，我们的大情圣这么能看透人生实属不易。”尚熙挑出了菜里的花生碎，我很难理解有人不喜欢花生，“现在没有恋人的你一点也不怀念冬天和前任躺在被窝里抱着对方睡觉的感觉吗，我昨天一打开家门，等着我的女朋友就问我：亲爱的，要不要去床上，你都冷到发抖了。我就赶紧脱下大衣和她在床上相拥了很久才起来，这种冬日独享的二人时光，到了你真正拥有一段爱情后肯定会很珍惜的。”  
我自然是不怀念，原因是我二十五年根本他妈的一次恋爱都没有谈过。我不想和女人拥有一段欺骗性的恋情，也没有看对眼想追求的男人…我真的没有吗？

是不是我看错了？坐在尚熙后五排位置上的背影如此眼熟，于是我对尚熙说：“你帮我看着我的菜别被收走了，我去找下熟人聊聊天就回来。”  
尚熙扭头一看，指着食堂另一边的女子说：“你是终于开窍了，打算去回应秀英了？”  
“我不是去找她的，帮我看着菜别被收走就对了。”我真不明白我说得上话的朋友为什么那么想让我陷入一段恋情。至于我为什么不和尚熙说出我的性取向，我很不想提前岗位发生的往事，当时随口和一位我信得过的同事说出过我的性取向，结果被传成私下的八卦闲话，反正我不乐意，我恶心被他们当成奇特物种对待的态度。所以现在我宁愿说自己是独身主义，也不再说出自己的性取向。

“大哥？”  
背影转过身来，果然是我魂牵梦绕的人，他还是和平时一样，穿着白色的风衣，内搭高领毛衣。秋天他是这么穿的，冬天也这么穿。关于衣服，我上个星期就问他，这么穿不会冷吗？  
他回答我：“我在里面贴了暖片和穿了保暖内衣，即使我是体寒的人都不会冷。”  
今天他也贴了暖片吧，我在与他目光相交那一瞬间说了句不着逻辑的客套话：“好久不见了。”说完便坐在他对面的空位上。  
“勇洙，我们昨天不才一起实验过吗。你找我有什么事？”虽然他快要吃完了，但从盘子里残存的酱汁和骨头渣能得知他刚吃了不少十五元区的自选菜。  
“二十小时按我的标准也可以算好久不见嘛。是有点事，我手机刚刚坏了，大哥，如果到时候有时间改动我该怎么办啊。”  
“能怎么办，还有五天呢，下班了你拿去修呗。不过你如果能放下心，我可以拿回家帮你修。”他注意到我的食指，我两手的食指，回想起与主人游戏时光便把它含在口中以至于起皱的食指：“哎呀，你手指怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”  
他担心地轻轻揉搓起我的食指，像是想把皱纹摊开。我却又回想起两周前的一次实验，那场游戏我们终于取缔了拿大麦茶灌我的方式开始游戏，改用口头表达，比如大哥说：“给你大麦茶。”我说：“好的，主人。”取缔的原因是我觉得实在太形式化，而且我一开始也说过口头表达就可以，最重要的是我看着大麦茶有时从我口中咳出来我会觉得浪费。  
那天和以往一样，我被捆绑好双手后跪下来给主人口交，或许我基因里刻着口活好，第一次给他口就能把他口到射在我口腔里，第一次他说要把他的精液视作圣物一滴不剩吞咽下去，我便吞进去。而后他每次被我操射，射在我身体上的精液我也会尽力舔干净。  
但这次不一样，那本该涌入我食道的精液分散闯入了气管，我有一瞬间希望它能卡在我的气管里让我无法呼吸，就此顺着欲望卡着圣物死去是多好的死法——求生欲不是这么想的，我开始咳嗽，把气管里的甜糯米味精液咳在了地板上，口里没吞咽完的精液顺着嘴角流淌出来，这一切太过于滑稽和可悲，令我低着头不敢直视他此刻的表情。

“主人…对不起。”我又想起第一次被他灌入大麦茶呛到咳了一地的往事，完全不顾喉咙的疼痛撕裂感，“我不是故意的…”  
他用蔑视的眼神注视我，拉扯着铁链，让我更能看得清他眼神中对这番举动的不爽快，乃至有一丝愤怒，他说：“贱狗，你想把它浪费掉吗？舔干净。”  
即使开了暖气，地板依然是冰凉的。我的舌头舔过地板，把我咳出来的精液，他的精液，主人的精液一滴不剩地舔回口腔里。  
“我不是想浪费掉…主人。怎样责罚这样浪费您精液的贱狗都无所谓的。”

说完这句话后，他让我仰起头来，然后在我的下巴留下一点红痕，像烧红的铁块贴上皮肤，烙出主人的名字。接着是手掌扇在脸庞上的痛感，累积至下身燥热至极。“又硬起来了？”  
是，我的阴茎永远会因为他的责罚硬挺起来，当然对我来说，最好不过他在我硬挺的时候踩上我的腹部，两只指头扭扯起我背部露出来的皮肉，让我感觉快被这巨大的迫压辗死，口水和阴茎分泌的液体一起流淌出来。

“你这头贱狗的阴茎怎么会这么下贱，这样就开始发抖了吗。”他松开扭扯我皮肉的手指，转而用它们玩弄我的细孔，身体上的束缚绳因为他另一只手的拉扯将我缠得更死。那刹那令我的理智完全崩溃，生理性地呼救起来：“求求主人，我下面要烧起来了，真的想要射了…”他没搭理我，只给我重新戴上了口球。  
“贱狗，说想射就能给你射的吗，特别是刚刚才犯错要被责罚的贱狗，怎么可能会让你现在就射呢。”  
在我被蒙上黑布前最后见到的，便是主人恶趣味得逞的眼神，自然，我才是在这场游戏里受益最大的人，不对，受益最大的狗。

“原来是因为你喜欢咬手指才皱成这样，你多大了啊？怎么这么像个小孩子…”大哥把我的食指前段从我的口中扯出来，我便从回忆游戏的记忆海洋里一步步走回名为正常生活的沙滩上。  
“我最近太焦虑了，所以就有了含手指这个奇怪的习惯。”  
“怎么，又有东西推销不出去啦？”他把西兰花粘上旁边剩余的肉汁一口吞进去，“工资的事情你不用操心，至于手机我会帮你修好的，明天你找我来拿就好。”  
“嗯…”我把手机递给他，他按照惯例检查了会后，便把它收进大衣口袋里。看起来我今天是用不上手机了。一想到连续签到几百天的游戏要断签令我稍微有些心疼。

“哟，勇洙，这位是谁啊？”尚熙把我的饭盘端到我面前，“你可以和他一边吃一边聊。我就先走了。”  
“这位是…我的大哥。”这句话从我的喉咙里挤出来发痒得要命，我应该跪着说这是我的主人，我是他的一条狗。但我的理智告诉我，游戏没有开始前我只能称呼他为大哥。  
“我是开发部部长，王耀。”他饭碗里除了骨头渣便不剩一粒米，而我估计聊天完都不会再扒拉一口眼前夹生的土豆和发酸的肉片。  
“你好啊，部长前辈。你们接着聊，不打扰你们了。勇洙，记得下午千万别迟到。”  
“你干脆把我的饭盘一起拿去倒掉吧，好难吃…”

“怎么样？”主人今天对我的态度和以往不同，以往他会压迫着我，看我如何把精液吞咽下去，有时会嗤笑一声，有时会用厌恶的眼神瞪着我。这次的不同让我有些慌张，我究竟要怎么回答他呢？  
“很美味，主人的精液就像甘露一样。”我最后如实回答。  
这得有多大的心理作用啊。不符合他游戏身份的话语随口而出。精液是腥臭粘稠的，被摄入食物味道所影响的身体分泌物。可主人射进我嘴里的却是比大麦茶还要美味的饮料，我又说：“我没撒谎，主人，它真的很好吃。”  
突然我感觉有阵风在我耳畔拂过，轻风让我浑身颤栗发抖，是主人在我耳边哈气，我听见他小声地说：“那我给你点额外的奖励吧。”  
随后我的束精环被解开，他把我的阴茎扶好，双手按住我的肩膀坐入下去。我颤抖着不敢多说一句话，他只把我的眼罩拉开了。于是我便看到他扭动的腰肢，他情不自禁发出呻吟的脸红模样。主人，这份奖励太过厚重了，我应该俯下身去钻进您的肉穴里，用腰部的剧痛感换来肉穴里剧烈的收紧，然后我便会抽出来，把我的精液射在地板上。

当我射入他体内的那刻脑海就像一张白纸一样干净，主人在那一瞬间完全掌控了我，我死去而又因得到他的允许活过来，一周前的第二次实验就是这么结束的。

“都让你别把手指放嘴里了。”大哥又一次将我拉回现实，“这个坏毛病你要自己克服才行，想我十多岁的时候，也会用嘴咬自己的指甲，后来我坚持了很久没去咬它，这个坏习惯自然而然就消失了，勇洙，这真的不是个好习惯。”  
“大哥，我没想到你这么关心我。”我双手撑着下巴，咧嘴笑起来，用炙热的眼神看着他。  
“我对谁都是这样的。那没别的事我就先走了，明天你来我部门找我拿回手机吧。  
“诶大哥，你是说过你你一个人住没错吧？”  
“是啊，我是独自生活的，怎么了？”  
就像大多数恋爱电影，大多数色情工坊的影片的男主角那样，我握住他冰凉的双手说：“我今晚可以去你家吗？”  
“行啊，我今晚正好有空，不然怎么有时间帮你修手机呢。”就好像这种事会经常发生那样，他问我是不是五点下班，到时候可以坐他的车和他一起回家，顺路吃晚饭的时间都已经被他安排好了，我恍然大悟，原来我从把手机交出去的时候便陷入了他编织好的网里。当然，他会先帮我修好我的手机，那部显示屏幕是我精心挑选的他本人照片的手机。

为了庆祝我有生以来第一次邀约且成功，我用口袋里去年剩下的五元纸币去小卖部买了一罐大麦茶，用来找零的五毛硬币被我换成了廉价香精味的水蜜桃棒棒糖。当我饮用完大麦茶后，便去开会了。

6

"大哥，你下面有做过除毛吗？  
这句话放在很多场景都显得非常突兀又流氓，但在现在被说出口则是恰到好处。  
“不是，天生就是这样。我没有耻毛，就像我没有胡子一样。可能是小时候以前有阵子服用雌性激素超标的药品导致的。”  
脱毛衣脱到一半的我停下来抚摸着自己的下巴，胡子，这种彰显男子气概的自然装饰物我也没有，有那么一阵子我很羡慕同龄男生会有的一圈胡茬，后来则不在意，为了活下去而努力的我自然把这种不必要的攀比心理淘汰掉了。

“把它和昨天的游戏分开。”我听见大哥这么说着，用左手敲了敲右半边的床头柜，“柜子里有套，应该有适合你尺寸的。”  
“有什么必要吗，内射你你也不会怀孕的吧。”我脱好毛衣，随手扔在床和墙壁的夹缝里。开始把他的衬衣扣子一颗颗解开。他的乳粒此刻在我眼里从圣物变成了小粒的桑葚。  
“清理起来很麻烦的。”  
“那我射在外面，或者忍着不射也可以。”  
“不射对身体没好处的吧，把套戴上。”他依然用着温柔又透露一丝无奈的语气。

我差点开口对他说了一句实话：我有射精障碍。  
性虐游戏不开始我就不会射精，这种奇怪的性爱好我早在翻开那本书时就已经注定了。  
每个人多多少少都私藏过色情书籍，我不例外，在还被家人管制的时期我曾经和几个狐朋狗友溜去十里外的镇上胡乱逛了一整天，黄昏时分他们与我不告而别，搭着顺路的三轮车回去了。

最后一班巴士在晚上八点准点发，现在才六点，刚刚饱餐一顿的我只能无所事事地坐在巴士站的座位上，这时我注意到旁边有一家书店，生意看起来非常不景气，如果生意兴隆就不会在门口贴上用红纸做底的旺铺转让和联系方式。  
书店里有一股腐烂的鸡蛋羹和书卷气交杂在一块的味道，我捂住鼻子，抑制住那股呕吐感。  
里面每一本书基本都是用塑料膜封好的，旁边有写着“拆封即购买”的告示牌。偶尔不带塑料膜的书籍被翻烂到字都快看不清。

“想买点什么书？”刚睡醒的书店老板打着哈欠问我。  
“随便看看的而已。”  
“那你是不打算买？这里不是图书馆，是书店啊，崽子。”  
“切，我就是来买书的。前提得碰上感兴趣的内容。你至少留一两本试阅的吧，全封起来，文笔和画都看不到了。”  
“行，你想看哪种，我告诉你位置，你可以拆三本，不过得买一本走。”

这种诡异的霸王条款挑起了我的好奇心。

“那有没有——”我提高了尾调的声音，“有没有关于做爱的书啊？”毕竟这个书店也要倒闭，这种时候不适合伪装成正人君子。  
“你几岁了？”  
“二十一。”我只有十五岁，但长得和二十多的男人没什么差异。  
“给我看看身份证。”  
“没带出来。”我摊摊手。

正当我以为自己会被拒绝时，书店老板说8号货架最里边的最下层有一些露骨的春画集：“当然，如果想看高雅一点的，我完全可以推荐给你大师级的文学作品，不过你这种没礼貌的年轻崽子肯定只能对着大屁股妞色情杂志手淫。”  
他猜错了，即使那时社交网络还不发达，我也已经开始用匿名身份在二手书籍网站购买同性恋春画册来满足生理需求。那沓春画册现在还在老屋子里，十八岁那年逃出来时可没精力带走它们。也许屋里人之后有清扫出来，拿去垃圾站当废品卖掉了。  
最后我从一堆包装好的色情画册里挑选了几本放在了柜台上，没拆开，如果不合胃口让我连晚饭都吐出来的话就直接放在转卖网站上卖掉，也可能直接烧掉。

“嚯，怎么选的这几本，口味居然这么重，是不是盲买的？”  
“不是。”他说得对，我确实是盲买的。

把口袋里剩余的两张大额钞票花完后，我向老板要了一个黑色塑料袋，只拿出一本看不出内容的春画册拆开塑料膜，准备等车的时候翻阅，其余都放进了袋子里。  
就是这本春画册……

提到有关春画的癖好，我不得不提起乳粒，但凡一个人画的再好，如不把乳粒刻画得真实到让人想吮吸一口，那这幅春画在我眼里都是不合格的。  
但什么比得过真实的乳粒呢，我嘴部吮吸大哥的乳头的力度不禁加大了一些，于是我眼前的他，从捂着脸享受变成了不耐烦：“好了勇洙，可以停了，开始痛了…”  
我的嘴巴对他的乳粒依依不舍，只是停止了吮吸，但还含着。趁我没有行动的时候，他又把话题转移回他认为的重点：“戴个套吧。”  
伪装得可怜巴巴对上他的眼神都没有效果，他依然执着让我戴套这点，我瘪着嘴拉开了床头柜，在里面翻出了大约适合我的尺寸的套和润滑液。  
“你是对我这种尺寸的男人情有独钟么。”随手翻出的套与我的尺寸对应的上，不熟练的手法浪费了拿来实验的第一个套。我看了一眼避孕套的盒子，它靠着微弱的顶灯光折射出七彩的镭射光，把我有些近视的眼睛照射得刺痛。  
“是巧合吧……快进来。”  
“稍微等一下啊，等下它就能进去了。”我往手心挤了一些润滑液，把液体淋在穴口，先用手指轻轻抽插几下，再缓缓转动，就能听到大哥轻悄悄却能勾人销魂的淫声了。  
这都是主人教给我的…我被这突如其来的联想吓得一激灵，手指僵在他的穴里。

“你这种贱狗，真是一踩就硬…太贱了吧？

大哥什么都没有说，只是对我突然停止前戏感到疑惑。  
“太紧张了？”  
“有点。”我抽出用来做前戏的三根手指，取而代之的是我半硬的阴茎。接着挪开他捂着嘴的手，他在笑。

大哥在笑什么，我把整根阴茎送入他穴内之后本能性地开始抽插，每一下都在摩擦令他发出销魂轻声的敏感点。  
他是在笑我在车上和他闲聊性生活经验假装得游刃有余结果一到床上就紧张地前戏都做不好，还是只是笑，没有嘲讽的意思，因为和我做爱会肌肤相亲自然笑起来了呢？我怕操他的时候都会因为想太多分神，就没有去问他，这个问题自然成了无解的谜题。  
大哥的臀部好柔软，像有弹性的多汁糖果，我会把这种糖果嚼碎了吞咽进喉咙里，我会在做爱的时候捏着他的臀部不停地揉捏，如果我是一个正常性爱好的人，我的汁液此刻就要被挤压出来。很可惜，怪那本春画册，那本芬兰人画的性虐春画册，画册里穿着高跟鞋的男人把高跟鞋的鞋跟没入被捆绑在椅子上的男人的阴茎口里，普通人会看得不适，但这令我有一种触电感，那刻我浑身通透了，直到今天这本20页的小册子依旧刻在我的灵魂里，那个巴士站，那个书店，全部在我模糊不清的淫梦里不断闪回，从那时开始到主人选择了我之前，我得做一个性虐相关的淫梦才会射精。

“那真是荣幸，作为贱狗的荣幸……”

在我胡思乱想的时候，大哥已经被我没有间断又有规律的动作操到射出来，射在他洁白的腹部，有几滴撒在白花花的胸膛上。  
歇了会我们换了个姿势又做了一次，我满脑子还是那本春画册，我所有的淫梦回忆，和与主人的游戏。  
“够了吗？”  
“够了吧。”  
“大哥想要更多我还能硬起来的。”我把避孕套摘下来，里面就如想象的那样，没有一滴精液。只有主人带来的疼痛感可以伴随喜乐把我的身心拧碎榨出汁液。  
“差不多啦，再做下去明天起来就会痛的。”他拿起床头的手机，“你要不要吃外卖？”  
“你请吗？”  
“嗯，有没有忌口的或者啥爱好。”  
“多放辣，如果有大麦茶更好…”  
“没有，只有汽水和橙汁。”  
“大哥在点什么？”  
“烧烤。”  
“我想吃烤五花肉，可以吗。”  
“可以的，吃完我就给你修手机，我先去洗澡。”  
我抱住他的腰不松开，把头埋在他洁白柔软的胸口，一口咬住他左侧的乳粒，这种情景他见怪不怪，开始抚摸着我的后脑勺，顺着摸了摸碎发，拍了拍我的背。  
也许是折射的镭射光导致的，我的双眼开始涌出泪水，眼前变得模糊一片，泪水浇灌了我心底埋藏好的种子，它便开始萌芽。

“够了吧，我要去洗澡了。”  
我松开嘴，本想说：“再多陪陪我。”“大哥，晚一点洗澡没事的。”却没有开口，只是拿起被子擦了擦眼角的泪水和嘴角的唾液。看着床下那个空空如也的避孕套，不知哪里突然疼痛起来。痛到我连呼气都开始不规则。  
我把它扔进了垃圾桶，我把一天除了和大哥做爱以外的其他破事一起扔进垃圾桶，去他妈的开会，去他妈的射精障碍，去他妈的没有大麦茶的外卖店，我今天终于有了一次不用编造的正常的性爱经验，而且我还会有更多，我想对大哥继续硬起来，操他操到我没有射精障碍为止。

“过来。”主人对我做了个招手的动作。  
不知怎么，我戴着的黑布那刹那失去了该有的作用，我在满是锋利刀片的地面跪着向他挪动着身体，他却离我越来越远，一片漆黑和深红交织的夜空里有他金色的眼睛，天随即塌了，我被压成了一张皮，在无止境的极乐后主人开口说：“贱狗，你是不是爱上我了？”  
我什么也没有说。  
“装什么，怎么不射啊？贱狗？第一次见到我，被我一脚踩射的家伙是谁？不是你这条贱狗吗？”  
我努力想去回答他，但我已经是一张皮，我无法为自己辩护，我这种低贱的狗怎么敢爱上神圣的主人呢？  
他闭上了眼睛，我的血肉和碎成粉末的骨头凝聚在一起，不久我便活过来，我终于胆敢与他对话，竟没有回答他的疑惑，而是说：“您什么时候用我低贱的阴茎呢，它真的快要爆炸了。”  
四处袭来的七彩斑斓的绳子汇聚成三种颜色，又汇聚成乌黑到不含有任何偏色的纯黑色，它们把我捆起来，血浆和破碎的肠子从绳结的缝隙里喷涌出来，很快我的骨头也被绳子捆得碎成粉末，但我的阴茎软骨还立着，我一看，自己的身体已经变成黑色水墨勾勒出来的春宫画，是那位芬兰性虐爱好画家的手笔，我身上缠着红绳，跪着仰视着主人，主人穿着奇异的女式艳服，两条洁白的腿上覆盖着透白的长袜，他朝我走过来，头发被风梳成了两股，他蹲下来，握着我浑身上下唯一像现实世界人类的器官，我的阴茎。  
他掀开下装的布片，肉穴对准我鼓胀下贱的阴茎坐了下去，一进一出时，我的身体开始慢慢变回人，又突然白花一片，变成一层皮，但我的阴茎无论如何都挺立着，我忍着用疼痛感抗拒射精，把口里的舌肉嚼碎了吞下去，肉沫随着胃酸又涌上来，我张开嘴，吐着舌头，像临死的野兽一样叫着，我用我能知道的各种词藻形容主人的神圣性，主人的肉穴是全世界最神圣的地方，他用肉穴吸我的引力越大，我就越能哈出一口气，夸赞他的恩惠，我哈出的气变成云，云碰撞在一起变得乌黑，我的眼角落起雨，雨在我的眼窝里汇聚成了两片湖泊。  
突如其来的一片空白使湖泊消失不见，取而代之的是数以万计的金色眼睛，我低下头，看见主人的精液在我腹部形成了河流，那乳白色的河流也在他的下身流过，它们的源起点是主人的肉穴。

“勇洙…太紧张啦？”

不是的不是的你不应该对我用这种亲切的语气，主人，大哥，我受得了您的恩惠吗，我只是一只野狗，一只装乖的野狗，一条凶狠的狼狗，一条最乖的家犬，一条被遗弃的家犬。你为什么要这么对待我，为什么我们的舌头交汇在一起了，大哥，你这么爱我这只贱狗的吗？  
大哥，大哥，你可以掐我的脖子吗，可以穿着高跟鞋踩我的阴茎吗，我不想只单纯地操你了，你的肉穴是全世界最诱人的东西，但我想要你带给我一些疼痛感，控制我，让我好做大哥…主人的贱狗，让我射精，求求你…  
一股麦香和茶香的气息淹没了我，我听见主人说：“把你低贱的精液抠出来。”我照做了。我听见大哥说：“你要是戴个套就好了，清理起来好麻烦……”我看着他的眼睛，金色的眼睛，眼睛里射出的光劈裂了我的脖颈，我从漆黑的夜空和光明的白昼里一仰身：“啊——”  
眼前的景象清晰了，我盖着灰色的被子在微弱的灯光里醒来，身旁的大哥还在看书，我心跳得猛烈，伸手去把他一把抱住，他轻轻抚摸我的后脑勺：“你怎么突然醒了…做噩梦啦？  
“美梦。”我为我的梦正名。一滴汗滴进了我的眼睛里，我闭上了眼，闻到了一股孜然的味道，是我刚刚和他吃的夜宵的味道。

“哎呀你怎么又硬了……”  
“我…”  
“没事没事，我刚刚在你睡着的时候把你的手机修好了，你明天起来就能继续用，但最好还是把手机换掉，它的寿命也快到头了。”  
“嗯，我过几天就去买新的…”  
我死死地抱住他，感受他的体温，感谢发明暖气的人，感谢冬天，从今天起我不再讨厌冬天。

7

“你打耳洞了？”秀禾说。  
“哇勇洙，你昨天做头发去了啊？贵不贵？”尚熙说。  
做了卷发的女职员，正是新来不久的秀英小姐，她一直往我的办公桌处张望，尚熙笑嘻嘻地打趣，问我都两个星期了怎么还不行动，我说他莫名其妙，少说两句吧。赶紧把资料整理好发给我校对。  
下班我和营销部的梅华去走火喝了几杯低度数酒，他问：“你和部长的项目进展的顺利吗？”我点头。“最近项目业绩一直上不去，老板突然扔了一大堆项目给我。”他抱怨，我附和着他骂上司，骂公司，骂这座城市。聊着聊着他突然说：“新发型挺不错的。”我嘿嘿地笑起来，昨天那四位数的头发护理做的不亏，我让理发师把零碎的头发挑染成淡紫色，前额刘海彻底弄了中分，我睁开眼，理发师对我说：“满意吗？”我大幅度地点了好几个头。  
“耳钉也挺好看的，”梅华补充了一句，然后把杯子里的调味酒一饮而尽，“我先走了，有点事要忙。”

我揉搓着耳廓，左右两只耳朵比起以往多了四个孔，没戴耳钉的耳洞用一根细棍穿过去，为了防止肉孔长合。两天前，因为项目提前完成而无所事事的一名年轻高大帅气的男子在M城的夜市独自一人闲逛着，苹果糖——太腻了；小摊上的羊肉串——不卫生；两元店——没什么想买的。  
那名男子就是我，我穿着白色的羽绒服大衣，身高显得我在人流里像一只鹤。突如其来的一阵风让我连打了很多个喷嚏，只好拐进旁边的商场里先避开寒风。  
这阵风让我在商场的发型店里足足坐了两个小时，夜晚十点正是夜市最热闹的时间段，我打开新买来的手机，用自拍角度一遍遍观看我的新发型，是时候坐最后一班地铁回家了，不对，既然明天是假期那我为什么不再干点什么不一样的事情呢？日复一日的工作，环境和交流人员变化都少到几乎没有，除了一直在进行的性虐实验，和大哥的一夜春宵，我最近又有干什么自己想去干的事情吗？没有。

那家小店的左边是我夏天买过两次甘蔗汁的果汁店，冬天改行做起了果干店。右边是小小的“洗浴城”，在我九岁的时候我终于明白里面顾客真实的目的不是洗脚按摩。小店门口摆着荧光板，写着【打耳钉】【穿孔】【纹身】，我与戴着两个大耳环的男顾客擦肩而过，他对我吹口哨后，拉上门就走了。  
“您好啊，在美团上下单有优惠的…”  
“优惠了…八毛钱？”我下滑到打耳洞这个选项上，一个耳洞是十元，我点了四下，很快我的耳廓被工具刺穿了四个小孔。我再下滑，看到眉钉，舌钉，唇钉，肚脐钉，看到实验楼一眼看穿我毫无经验的「小眼睛」。我咬咬嘴唇，在肚脐钉选项上点了一下，很快账户里接近两百元就从我生命里消失，换来了可以在肚脐眼上戴首饰的未来。  
“您是第一次打钉吗？”  
“…耳钉不是，肚脐眼倒是第一次。”  
“你加我的微信吧，如果发炎了我会告诉你怎么清理。而且微信好友圈有很多我的纹身作品，你也可以找我约纹身图案的图，嫌我贵我这边还有实习的学徒。”  
“你这里有没有剃须刀卖？”  
“有啊，还有剃须泡沫呢。”

将近十一点的时候，我从温暖的小店里走出来，温差让我的脸颤抖了好一会，牙齿也不停地打抖。路边停着的出租车司机正在揽客，这种揽客的出租车司机按打表计价，现在不是堵车的点，我就坐上了这俩出租车的后排，“去牡丹公寓。”我又补了一句，“三号线黄石站那边的。”

“你怎么会知道我没有睡？平常这个时候我早就睡着了。”我和大哥一起陷入柔软的懒人沙发里，他在看无聊的爱情电影，剧情拖沓时他打了一个哈欠，这么问着，又多说了一句，“我怎么觉得你今天有哪里不一样…”  
“直觉嘛，相信我的直觉。不是直觉这种东西我都不会认识大哥啊。其实就是，没有人会在周六晚上早睡，果然大哥也是…你观影品味好差。”我毫不客气地抓了他一大把薯片塞进口里，“刚做头发护理去了。”  
他聚精会神地看着老套俗烂的电影，没有再搭理我，我自觉没趣，站起来去了洗手间，把刚买的剃须刀和剃须泡沫一起带进去。我低头对着全身镜看着我下体浓密的耻毛，把泡沫喷在了生长它们的皮肤上，用剃须刀一点点把它们刮下来，它们掉进手心里，被我冲进下水道，但只要不去掉毛囊，它们还会从再回来，而且会越来越硬，据说会像钢刺一样。那么，我得挑一个时间做去除耻毛的小手术了。  
“大哥，别哭了，这玩意俗的要死，有什么好哭的。”我把纸巾盒递给他，老实说，不是为了一种莫名其妙和他作对的态度，我这种看了《熔炉》断断续续哭了三个晚上的家伙，也肯定能挤出几滴眼泪的。  
“勇洙，你为什么那么冷血啊！“他赌气一样地小声带着哭腔对我说，“你是我第一个见到看过这部电影不哭的人，可明明，这真的超级感人…”  
“其实我也是想哭的。我忍住了。”  
他愣了：“勇洙，那就别装的那么成熟，看到爱情电影的坏结局，哭一哭多正常啊。”

“不是，我想在你的体内哭。”

“你他妈的！我操你妈！你是不是有病啊！”他的眼泪倒是止住了，拿起纸巾盒往我的脸上不停地砸，我不停地大笑，笑到他或许是气消了，便在他脸颊上啄了一下。  
“其实在你体内我哭不出来的。”我无意间提起了我的射精障碍，两只手臂紧紧地把他的体温捆在我的身上。  
“闭嘴。你他妈这样也能算道歉吗。”他抚摸着我的手背，然后轻轻掐了一下，“昨天做得有点痛，要不今天算了吧。”  
“可昨天的情况是游戏，我现在想做爱，大哥。”

外面刮起一阵风，撞得阳台和客厅的玻璃隔门一直“哐当哐当”地响。他一边推开我，一边把衣服掀到胸口处，我的头发蹭着他的胸口，含住已经挺立的乳粒。随后脱下裤子，我半硬的阴茎上方是剃过的草坪，剃过的耻毛处发红发烫，操作不当导致有几道细微的裂缝，他皱着眉头滑过我耻毛处的小伤口：“下次不要自己剃。”  
我含糊地嗯了一下，突然发问：“我们现在是什么关系？”  
“我们？”他盯着我们身体的连接处，反问道，“你觉得呢？”  
我沉默着在他身体里进出了一会，我也说不清我们是什么关系，毕竟一个凡人没有办法完全做得到“游戏和现实生活分开”，我尽可能在操大哥的时候不去想我与主人的性虐游戏。但说实话，我时不时都在幻想被主人控制，像当众被他牵着绳子对陌生人或者我的老熟人介绍我的贱狗身份。  
“要快点高潮还是慢一点？”  
“明天是周末。”他捧着我的脸颊，迅速地用嘴唇在我的嘴唇上碰了一下，“都随便你。”  
我捂住刚才被他柔软的嘴唇亲过的地方，进出他体内清脆的响声变慢变缓，我扭过头，“大哥呀…我的初恋情人，第一个吻…”我断断续续地说，抽插他的力度变大了，他的眼神变得迷离，低沉地发出几声生理性的哼声。

“就把我当成你的初恋吧。”  
“可你就是…”  
“你不是第一个这么说的。没关系…”  
“我的意思是这是我二十五年人生里第一次被亲吻，第一次交往。大哥，你好像弄错了。”  
“什么…？”他瞪大眼睛，挪动了一下勾着我的腿部调整位置。然后在我耳边轻声说，“来吧……”  
顺利到达高潮之后，我在他的体内待了一会，他说：“刚才是伎俩，还是真心话？”  
“真心的呀。我从来没被人亲过嘴唇。”穿好裤子后我看着他射在腹部的精液，想到那晚的美梦，今天他的精液比昨天游戏时的要淡一些。我用舌头代替了抽纸。  
他颤抖着站起身，一拐一拐地走到餐桌旁坐了下来。我问他怎么了，他说脚麻了，没什么事，坐一会就好了。  
“勇洙，你要喝温水吗？”他用老式热水壶倒了一杯水，喝了一小口之后若有所思地去厨房里拿了一个玻璃空杯子，“我记得你有一次说过自己不喜欢喝烧开的自来水。”  
“要，我只是习惯喝桶装矿泉水，也不是不喝烧开的。”我接过他倒好的温水一口饮尽，这话我什么时候说过…好像是两个月前有一次实验进行完后，不经意的交谈里顺口提过。

那晚我们吻了很多次，第一次深吻时我的舌头不知道该往哪儿摆，那个吻结束后他感叹：“你还真没骗我。”  
他给我耻毛处涂上刺鼻的碘酒后我们又吻了一次，我说：“可真的好痛哦。”他说：“化脓了涂碘酒才不会痛呢，痛是好事。”然后捧着我的脸吻下去。  
“这几天结疤你可能会痒，别抓破了。”  
“我可是把初恋这个位置送给你了，大哥。”他好像真的做到把游戏和现实完全分开，把我是受虐中的疼痛爱好者的事实放在一旁冷处理。  
“我也是第一次真的做另一个人的初恋对象。”他扭好碘酒的盖子放进了药箱里，再把它放回床头柜，“彼此彼此吧。”

8

春假过后，一叠又一叠的待处理文件堆积如山。冷处理公司需求的客户，必须在三月前上市的商品让这个办公室里的所有人心乱如麻。时不时有人故意说出声：“我们公司要完蛋了吧？”其他人不吭声，不附和，然后等自己整理完一份需求后也高昂地说出声：“我们公司要完蛋了！”  
“呀你们，公司绝对完蛋在你们这些崽子的后头！”有人用力拍击起桌子，发出不一样的声音。  
我只觉得好吵，好烦，就像有一千只蚂蚁从我身上爬过一样让我浑身不舒服，让我想起来大喊一句：“都别吵了！安静一点！”  
当然我又什么话也没有说，只是扭头看了看我想找的人。尚熙的座位空着，话唠如他也没在聊天群里发言，我隐隐约约感觉有点不对劲，便去卫生间给他打了个电话，三十秒后，冷淡的电子女声告诉我拨打的电话暂时无法接通。

整个春假我都独自一人住在大哥的房间里。是的，他回家乡去探亲，时不时会给我发来一些小孩子和家禽的图片。我说我不喜欢小孩子。他说你只是没到喜欢的年纪，他们多可爱呀。  
小孩子和鸡猪有什么好看的…我把这行字打出来又迅速删掉，最后换成了：“大哥开心就好，少喝酒。”发给他。  
终于在昨天半夜，他从一千多公里外的家乡回到了M市，提前回到了我还没整理好的两百平房间里。一整个假期我都在漫无目的地打游戏、看电影和电视剧。  
“啊呀，大哥，你应该说过是明天才回来。”我冲上去拥抱这份惊喜，他身上有股发馊的味道，头发的发尾结成一团，被白色的胶体粘住了。“放手，放开，我要先去洗澡。”他怕我误会，接了一句，“我几天没洗澡了，乡下不方便。”

“好玩么？”我第一次见他洗这么久，他足足有一个小时才从浴室里出来，电吹风被他开到了最高档。我想与他的电吹风噪音比试一番：“乡下好玩吗！”  
“你说什么。”他把电吹风的风力调低了两档，“勇洙？”  
“啊…我就问你玩得开心吗，不是什么重要的事情。”  
“还好啦，这次遇到了几年没见的堂弟，外甥也顺利上一年级了。就没什么特别的，大家聚在一起喝酒吹牛，我在一边逗小孩玩，村里今年通了暖气，住起来挺舒服的，就是那边只有澡堂，我一直不喜欢去澡堂，就这几天都没洗澡。你呢，你这几天是不是没出门。”  
“也不是没有，我前几天出门拿外卖了。”  
“你这也算出门吗？”他关掉了电吹风，走到床上搂住我的脖子，“你是个就算天天在家也会喷香水和化妆的人。”他深吸了一口我身上的气味：“下次要不要换一种？这种我闻着有点晕。”  
“好的，我下次用其他味道试试。说回来，我也不是纯待在家里，有一次下去拿外卖忘记带钥匙了，就打电话给物业让他们联系附近的开锁师傅。挺麻烦的，他们还过来查了我的监控。在楼梯口坐着的时候正好遇到了你的邻居，他盯着我，使我不寒而栗。他开口说一句话，都要偏一下自己的脖子。他说：「嗝…你…你…怎么又…变了？」我解释我不是你。他又说：「你当然不是…小王…怎么…嗝…身边的人…经常变…」我没听懂，就是单纯被这位老先生的举止吓到了，大哥，他啥情况啊。”  
“你说的是老李吧，他四十多岁的时候被人扯着嗓子骂了几句，受惊之后就变成现在这样了。他其实人挺好的，就是现在老啦，稍微有点犯糊涂。我也不年轻了，总是老忘事。诶你怎么又把食指放你嘴里了…”

我刚说完最近比较在意的小事后，又回想起与主人的性虐时光，被他拉着铁链，只能用双膝跪着一点点挪动，然后含住他的阴茎，不断地吞吐着，直到能饮用他的圣液为止。  
我停止我的浮想联翩，把食指尖松开，随后捧住他的手掌，用舌尖不断在他有些粗糙，没怎么护理过的手心打转。  
我含住了他的食指，接着把中指一块含住，舔弄了一会后，从两个星期前中止实验后再没进行过的性虐游戏，我想再开始一次。我鼓起勇气开口问：“你可以把冰箱里的大麦茶递给我吗？”  
“我记得你放第二格了对吧…”  
“对我说，「给你大麦茶」，大哥，可以吗？”  
他松开拥抱我脖颈的双臂，站起身离开了卧室：“勇洙，你也得来客厅。”  
我欣喜若狂，跪在沙发上，等待主人对我的责罚，他的巴掌，他阴冷不屑的声音又重归我的耳畔。

就像我猜测的那样，他并没有去真正地帮我拿大麦茶，而是去翻找不常用的性虐用具。这次带来的不是精致的小箱子，带来的是一捆红色的细绳，一张青花花纹的手帕，一个束精环，和我橙黄色的领带。  
“您对我真是很用心。”  
我有些不明白他为什么会大半夜里给我捆上复杂的红绳，不管是什么交通工具，这样赶回来又洗澡吹头发，完全说不上有什么空闲的时间，应该累到连动的力气都没有的。我以为他只会捆上我的手腕速战速决——但他没有。  
“所以，为什么主人您第一次见到我就选择了我？”我问道。  
“现在是说这种话的时候？”他眼里尽是不耐烦，“等结束了告诉你。”  
用了二十多分钟，他终于在我身上捆出漂亮的绳法，将手帕塞进我的嘴里，再将领带蒙在我的眼睛上，上面仿佛还有我们初见的那股刺鼻的味道。最后，就像每一次都会有的，他拉下我的睡裤，把束精环戴在该有的位置，把水龙头的开关拧紧，此时光是一口气就能令我浑身发颤。  
“贱狗。”他的巴掌落在我的脸上。接着摆弄了几下我低贱的阴茎，坐了上去。  
他像是故意要快些高潮那样，没几分钟之后，他就射在了我的腹部：“你这根贱玩意果然是要把你捆起来才他妈好用…”  
那股诡异的感觉终于在我体内爆发了，我想把手帕从我的口中抵出来对他说：“所以请每次做爱的时候都把我捆起来吧，都给我痛感吧，大哥，你就是我的主人，为什么我要把游戏和现实分开呢…”

他早就累到不行的身体在高潮后，躺在我的胸口用力吸气，过了一小会平息下来，像快要睡着了。当我用舌头把抹布抵出来，做好被捆到他醒过来的打算之后他终于清醒过来，被摘掉了充当眼罩的领带后，我第一眼看到的是他疲惫的眼神，我向他道歉，他并不领情，只是把我刚吐出来还有些湿热感的抹布重新塞进我的嘴里。我的下体像不知疲惫一样又挺立着，被他扶稳后再一次回归温热却有些疲惫的肉穴。  
随后落下来的巴掌就像夫妻的床事调情那般没有力气，主人是真的累了，但我的性欲只要是性虐开始就不会消退，他回家乡探亲的几日里，就在我的淫梦里住下，每晚都能断断续续地拼成一个故事，但一当我张开双眼，梦境内容就再也回想不起细节，只有被窝里的粘稠白液能告诉我究竟是与什么有关的梦。每日如此。  
大哥，主人…我又把抹布抵了出来：“主人，您好像没有体力了，我还有体力，让我主动来吧。”他嗯了一声，躺倒在沙发上。被捆绑严实的我蠕动到他的性爱开关口，凭着腰部的力量在他体内不断地冲刺，我听到他断断续续的声音说：“贱狗…好狗狗，你的贱鸡巴真好用。”我惊喜不已，求他打开我的束精环，好让我射。  
随着我内射进了主人的肉穴后，我们相拥着，主人迷糊之间抚摸着我的下巴：“你…是乖狗狗，又是坏到不行的狗。”  
我也迷迷糊糊起来，问了一句：“主人，你是不是……一直在爱我？”  
“这都什么乱七八糟的！这他妈你也敢问…你这只贱狗…”显然他快睡着了，话都说得有些不利索。在睡前他终于给我留下一个额间吻。这次仓促的性虐就如此随意地结束了。

“所以啊大哥。选我的理由究竟是…？”  
“哼…解开绳子真是快麻烦死了…可恶。”  
“你觉得累可以用剪刀，下次再买新的绳子吧。”  
“好诶。”他拖动着疲惫的身躯，去房间里拿了一把有些生锈又有股刺鼻气味的剪刀，咔嚓几下把束缚我的红绳剪断了，好像有什么其他的东西，伴着成为一节节的红绳一起碎裂了。  
“现在我可以知道选我的理由了吧？”  
大哥躺在我的怀里，眼皮子都快睁不开了。  
“唔…没什么特殊的，那天面试者里就你最好看，然后我想到了朋友在追的明星，你们简直是一个模子刻出来的。勇洙啊…你真的是，漂亮又帅气。就算没有我，愿意争取你的施虐者，肯定很多，不用在我这一棵树上吊死…”说完，他趴在我的怀里，开始轻轻地发出呼噜声。  
可…我想说什么，又不敢说，突然我也觉得异常疲惫，眼皮开始发颤。于是和他一起抱成一团后在沙发上伴随着碎裂的红绳一起睡着了。在七点半自然醒过来后，我打好出租车赶去公司时差点迟到了。

失恋是尚熙失联三天的主要原因。这是我一星期后从他最亲近的朋友那边打听来的。他们前几天也与他失联，以为是出了什么意外，最后靠小区保安撬开了门，他们一伙人看到往日阳光健谈的男人仿佛丢了魂。嘴里含糊地重复离他而去的女人的名字，放在他耳边，还有一丝电量的平板屏幕上重复着播放一部爱情电影。  
不就是和个女人分手至于这样吗？当时他爹死了都没见他这么伤心。  
他最亲近的朋友说完再恶狠狠地丢下一句话：“一定是那害人精偷人才害得尚熙差点丢了工作。”  
我想反驳点什么，但直到我收拾东西下班在被地铁的人流拥挤进车厢里后，我还是连一句喃喃自语的反驳都说不出声。

9

待我睁开双眼之后，眼前是熟悉又陌生的客厅。有一双手在抚摸着我的脸庞，把我额头出的汗擦去了。  
“你刚刚在做噩梦吗。”好像是远处天边传来的声音对我说。我回想起几分钟前或是几万年前，一群人不断五体投地对着无数只翅膀朝拜，我站起来，又被一次次搅成肉沫，终于在我跪拜的前一刻，我在他的怀里苏醒了。  
我坐起身，用手指梳理他凌乱的头发，想回答他，却又什么都说不出。  
我擅长用亲吻代替语言，在深吻的时刻，突然发觉他的嘴唇好像粘有雨和铁锈的味道，我意识到这一切都不对劲，站起来一步步向后陷落，温馨的客厅在我倒下的那一刻变成了性虐实验室，我面前是一面锈迹斑斑的全身镜，我跪着，而他坐在我身后，在我耳边说：“你的项圈上没有我的名字。也永远不会有。”

我想哭出声来，于是我扭头陷入他的胸口，却在我的办公桌上醒来，是被同事的厚书砸了手指砸醒的，同事恶狠狠地说：“我们公司完蛋了，你这家伙怎么还待在这里。”  
办公室里所有人的目光齐刷刷地对着我，他们异口同声地说：“你该在这里吗？”  
有人撬开我的嘴，问：“为什么你的舌尖不见了？”  
另一个人说：“你的舌头上居然有疤。”

我甩开对我一拥而上的手臂，拐着弯飞快跑出办公室，等我停下脚步的时候，眼前是营销部的大门，我推开门后，有人问我是来找谁的？我说：主人啊，我的主人…那人拉开抽屉给我递了一罐大麦茶。我接过它，冲向那间深处的办公室，在看到他错愕的双眼时，我终于能说出声来：“大哥，请让我…”

他走过来紧紧抱住我，让我靠在他肩膀上倾诉一切，我说完后看着大哥金亮的双眼，吻了一下他的鼻梁，又蹭了蹭他的脖颈，他什么也没说，任由我伴随刺鼻的气味自然而然深吻他，任由我把他按在办公桌上激情地释放性欲。在我的一次深入后，我问：“我的舌尖上有疤吗，大哥？”  
他闭上眼睛，只发出几声呻吟声来答复我。  
我把大麦茶放在他的办公桌上，我好奇他今天的工作内容，只不过他的电脑屏幕白花花一片，我可能永远都不知道答案。  
“把它递给我好吗…”我指着大麦茶，带着哭腔请求他开始这场游戏。  
大约是轻度近视的缘故，我有些看不清他的脸，便往下看，当我看到我的精液从他白嫩的大腿间流下来，我突然回想起我有射精障碍，回想起从噩梦结束后的一切不合逻辑的场景，我该不会是…  
他用拇指和食指掰开我的嘴唇，将大麦茶倒入我的口中，嫌恶地笑着：“勇洙，我的好狗…你舌尖的疤早就好了，从现在起，永远做我的狗，我的爱人吧。”

我绝望地闭上双眼，这一切果然只是个梦境。

夏天是M城的雨季，伴随着淅沥沥的雨声，我的每个器官渐渐清醒过来。淡忘了梦境的具体内容后，我只清晰地记起一个事实：我和大哥分手已经一个多月了。 

好不容易把公司的一切安排整理完毕后，大哥从我身后走过来，把泡好的玉米茶放在杯垫上：“你最近是不是很忙，好久没看到你开游戏了。”  
“是，大哥你应该也很明白公司最近的情况，我今天把加班翘了。”  
“难怪你最近看着稍微有点没精神。要不要忙完我们之后去散散心？”  
我点点头，关掉了电脑，现在是晚上七点，我说我现在就很有空，工作基本做完了。大哥今天已经计划好去二十多公里外的一家烧鹅店：“我很喜欢去这家店的，趁今天工作日人不多打算去，正好你有空了，要不要一起去？”  
“要！大哥等会啊，就等我十分钟，我去补个妆。”

大哥和我说，M城好吃的东西基本汇聚在偏僻的小店里。我点点头，期待起今晚他会带我大吃一餐——我也不管合不合我胃口，反正是他请客。  
看着他贴在车窗上的年检单我不禁想着，如果我有时间考驾照的话，我是不是可以把大哥压在方向盘上车震，在颠簸的破旧公路上行驶。他会一声又一声地回应我：“勇洙…勇洙。”然后方向盘打了滑，撞碎了高架桥的栏杆，我们一起掉落下去——他的一个肘击让我回归现实。

“嘿呀，勇洙，你刚咋不回我话呢？”  
“啊刚才没听到…你说什么了？”  
“就问问你的房子多久能住进去，这样我好方便订搬家公司的时间。”他说完关掉了手机上的备忘录，有次他和我提起，他从十几岁开始就老容易忘事，这些年一直在吃药，凡是重要的事情他都会记在本子上，现在换成了备份到云端的手机备忘录。  
“好像还要一个月，没记错是三月十五号刷的漆，到现在正好二十五天，一般至少六十天才适合入住。”  
“好啊。好饿哦…烧鹅…鹅…再拐两个圈就能停进去了。”他嘟囔起来，把车停在了店附近的公交车站，“你先下车，我去找位置停车了。你在店里等我好吗？”  
“好的。”

烧鹅嚼碎吞下去的味道令我有些呕吐感，所以我只好找借口说我去买水，实际上是去旁边的的便利店买了一盒临近过期的杂粮面包和一瓶酸奶。  
“看来不对你胃口。”他把我碗里的鹅肉夹到自己碗里，“吃完之后我们可以去吃其他的，旁边有条小吃街。你刚买的可以当你明天的早餐。”  
“我今晚就吃这个吧。”我撕开包装袋后抱怨起来，“为了吃这种东西为什么要跑这么远啊。”  
“因为我喜欢，不是你要跟着来的？而且我们等会可以去小吃街，你自己非要不和我打招呼就去买面包，怨我吗？”  
邻座三四岁的小孩子突然放声大哭，我捂着耳朵，向小孩子的家长示意：“呀，这里真的很吵，狗崽子东西，哭什么呀。”  
“小孩子哭很正常的好吧，哄一会就好了，再说你不是也有小时候。你小时候就不会哭吗？”  
“你别理他，我马上就吃完了。”大哥说。  
两分钟后，小孩子开始发出刺耳尖锐的叫声。我绷紧的神经接近要崩溃，脸上的汗滑落下来，在冲动惹事前，我说：“大哥，我去外面等你。”

我去便利店里买了一盒烟和一个打火机，这是我人生里第二次购买这种无用呛口麻痹神经的消耗品，我尝试点了火，吸了一口之后，只觉得喉咙很痛。真的很难想象有四栋房收租的人会有工作压力尼古丁上瘾，大哥明明可以每天在家里收租之外什么都不干的。  
要是我命有这么好就好了。烟气像白色的丝绸一样飘向空中淡淡消失不见。我的命里只有一个丧偶的原生家庭，当养大我的男人因为一点小错误一次次把我的头按在地上跪拜铜塑的耶稣像时，我想杀了那个男人，但我只是个胆小的人，在我读完高中成年后的一个夜晚，只带了一点必要的行李和一张攒了的连夜赶去M城的网友家里住了一段时间，又因为一些原因连夜带着必要物品逃到了大街上。当然在我半年后定居到阔大的M城的另一个区时，我在白天敲了他的门，把我的衣物书籍要了回来。  
不过我想起来我也没问过那四栋房子是怎么来的，究竟是他一手打拼到的还是继承房产，但到这里，公司实验成功后给的三百万，我分到的一百五十万，用来在市中心城区买的一套二十五平米的单人房的一百五十万。到底是不是这个赤字抠门的公司给的呢？火焰燃到橙色的底部前，我掐灭了这根烟，我回头看了一下店内，大哥正好走了出来，诧异地看着我手上的烟盒子：“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”  
“一直都会。”

他熟练地夹出一根烟，用口袋里的打火机点了火。  
“抽烟对你不好。”他说着，把我咬过一口的杂粮面包递给我，“是你刚刚落在里面的，只咬了两口你就走了，别老忘东西。”  
“不是，因为太难吃了，我不想吃。”我没有接过面包，“今天什么都很难吃。”  
“那你总得吃点啥吧，要不要去小吃街？”  
“不去了，我没胃口。”我无视自己肚子发出的咕噜声，“你抽完我们就回去。”  
“你哪买的那么差劲的烟…任勇洙！你疯啦！”他赶紧把烟扔到了地上，甚至没有熄灭它，“你妈的，你拿手碰烟头干嘛，你今天是不是和我过不去，王八蛋？”  
我没疯，这不是我的性爱好吗。我想这么回答他的时候，两朵云碰到一起，下起了小雨。当他意识到什么的时候开始对着我烫伤的指尖吹气：“哎，这种事情至少不能在大庭广众之下干不是吗，小疯狗…”

雨越下越大，对于突如其来的雨，在路边没有带雨棚摆摊的商贩算是最倒霉的人，一场雨就这么不留情地摧毁了这批价值或许抵得上他们一个月工资的货物。

“勇洙，还痛吗。”  
“不痛了，我搭公交车回去。”  
“站住。”他拽着我的袖子，“还在下雨呢。”  
“我从来都是顶着雨走的，没事。”  
“别忘了我是开车过来的，为什么坐公交车回去？”  
“啊——我不想再用你的东西了，老实说抠门的公司根本不可能会给一次实验那么高的报酬吧，为什么我会连房子都不是自己买的…”  
“勇洙…哎。那我和你一起去搭公交车好了。但我今天洗了头，可以等雨停了吗，这种雨不会下很久的。”  
我把大衣脱下来盖在他的头上，拉着他往雨里走，雨滴和我的眼泪一起滑落过我的脸颊，“你停车的地方在哪？”  
“…这条街的尽头然后往左转的第一个小区。”他把湿透的大衣的一角举起来，“鞋子都湿透了，还是要洗澡的。”  
“对不起…”  
“没事，我们等会一起洗澡吧。注意看路，前面没有路灯。”

我的肚子又响了起来。  
“洗完澡干什么？”  
“点外卖吧，你来点。”

“那做爱呢？”

他勉强地挤出一个微笑。  
“你会趁洗澡的时候一起做了吧。”

10

秀英和我一起站在天台上聊天，我们间刻意隔了距离。最开始她离我更远。  
“我有男朋友了，在GY工作。”她双手贴着栏杆，看着对面还在修建的新工作楼。据说我们公司租期到了会搬去那栋已经建了三十层，但还在往上搭起手脚架的高楼的一层里。

“真好啊。我是同性恋。”  
她“咦”了一声，靠近了一点用惊讶的眼神打量我：“西八——你居然…那你找我上来打算和我谈什么？”

我举起手里的大麦茶，对着修建中的高楼做了一个敬酒的动作。

“来谈谈我的一个可怜的同性恋朋友的经历。”

那时他正从K城，我们的家乡里逃了出来，据他说，他的父亲是个虔诚的耶稣教教徒，也爱酗酒和赌钱，总而言之，他幸运地移居到了M城的网友家里暂住。那个网友，据他说是叫“烨”。他们同居了一段时间后，烨是个好人，但总有东西会变质。有一天我的朋友洗完澡后先开了门，烨盯着他，他感觉鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，等他穿好衣服后，烨说…你猜烨说了什么？

“说了什么？”  
“烨说：「要不我们凑合过吧。」”  
“听起来是不错的选择，烨长得怎么样？”  
“据说长得还可以，但我的朋友却被吓了一跳，收拾好东西，挣脱了烨从背后涌来的怀抱夺门而出跑了几里路，他说那几里就像几千里，就像那天他用积蓄买了车票后K城到M城一样那么远。”  
“真遗憾…烨是个好人。这也太伤人了。”  
“哈哈，秀英小姐是不是也觉得我朋友后来在底层公寓摸滚打爬很久是自作自受呢？”  
“那倒没觉得，你这朋友这不是更惨吗。”

过了几年，我的朋友终于结束了自己底层工作的人生，辗转了几家公司后，随意进了一家酒厂工作。酒厂老板和他对上了眼，老板比他大十二岁，是非常漂亮的长发男人，长着一张他们并肩走在路上的时候有人会感叹一句羡慕我朋友泡到高中女生的脸。  
我的朋友告诉我他们当爱人做爱的经历，有些令我大吃一惊，他们会玩SM游戏，且不是那种调情性质的。我为什么会知道，大约是我手头还有一批公司新开发的消肿药膏推销不出去，公司就送了我几条。我留着没用，就送给了喜欢受虐的他。  
在一般人眼里，玩SM和当恋人是能画等于号的。可惜我的朋友的恋人并不这么觉得。每次他们开始SM前，年长的一方总要说：把我们的游戏和现实分开。  
他特别苦恼，因为他已经分不开了。但他一直造假说自己能分开SM和恋爱。直到他犯了一次错，他在做受虐者的时候不顾一切亲上了他的主人的嘴唇，还把舌头伸进去了。  
接下来他的身上便掉了一块肉，物理性的。他的主人，也就是他的恋人毫不留情地把他的舌尖咬了下来。

“嘶…听着好痛啊！”秀英聚精会神听着我说故事。  
“对吧，我真的很难理解受虐狂是什么心态，这个时候他居然涌着喜悦的泪水，口里已经发不出标准的音，却还要感谢主人赏赐的疼痛。当然我朋友的恋人马上结束了游戏，开车把他送到医院去，然后怜悯地看着已经说不出话，口里满是铁锈味的他提出了分手。”我轻咬着自己的食指，“真可惜啊，我上次在【走火】见他的时候，他和他的男友还那么甜蜜地依偎在一起，他的恋人很会烤五花肉，哦对了，现在应该叫前恋人了。”  
“你的朋友后来应该有找他前任请求复合吧？”  
“我也这么说过，他却说：「主人让我不要去找他，把我撵出门了，那我自然只能回家一个人待着不打扰他。」说到这里，连他的房子都是他的前任送的。”  
“那也能叫他的房子吗，那叫狗窝。”  
“你说的是，不知道房产证有没有写他的名字…”我把剩余的大麦茶一饮而尽，“秀英小姐，你最开始在期待什么？”  
“哈哈…勇洙前辈心里很清楚吧，这半年来我旁敲侧击了那么多次，看你没有回应，最终选择放下，找了一个会用自行车送我上下班的男人。今天没想到你突然说要不要午睡时间来天台聊聊天，我抱着一种诡异的心情赴约了。”她把两根手指叉开放在自己嘴唇边，模仿着抽烟的动作，“西八，没想到重回了高中和闺蜜一起组队在课间去上厕所的感觉啊。”

我大笑起来，她也跟着一起大笑：“那么在背后说朋友秘密的感觉怎么样，勇洙前辈？”  
“挺爽的。”  
“你有没有打听到送的那套房花了多少钱？”  
“嗯…貌似八十多万的样子。”  
“那比我有钱的M市本地人朋友砸给明星的钱少多了。”  
“你觉得这是我朋友的报应吗？”  
“报应什么，两个人都清醒点挺好的。哦你说你朋友被甩是拒绝烨的报应？这狗崽子的瞎扯什么呢，有因果关系吗。”  
她看了眼手机。  
“该回去了，对了，勇洙前辈，说起来我曾经被我的闺蜜说过是个很会守秘密的人。

11

分手后我的反应比我自己意料的要好，我没有如同尚熙之前那样丢了魂魄沉浸生活中消失了一个人的痛苦不适，开始将注意力转移到适应新的上班路线和熟悉住宅区附近的环境。  
工作的压力大到我连独自哭泣的时间都舍去未免是一件坏事。我只需要在梦中抱着他放声大哭，但一天天下去，连我梦里他的脸庞都模糊不清。我对着镜子，看着脖子上无形的项圈，实验室的负责人直到最后一刻都没有给我刻着名字的铭牌，有些遗憾。

每当独自一人做噩梦后，我就会想把那本已经开始发黄的芬兰性虐画册撕成碎片后从阳台上扔下去。在我下定决心把它扔进楼下的垃圾房的时候，我遇到了有生以来第一只主动蹭我的流浪猫。  
最终我没有扔掉那本画册，只把流浪猫抱进屋里让它熟悉环境。我把画册放在衣柜的最底层后，下楼去随处可见的宠物店买了猫砂盆和猫粮。  
养了猫之后我更少时间去回想昔日恋情，他便一点点从我的梦里消失，但更可怕的事情袭来了，我开始回想起烨，回想起父亲，回想起母亲的葬礼。

一到清早，灰白色的猫就会冲开我的卧室门，在我的胸口不断踩踏起来，它这时的叫声非常响亮，如同哀嚎。  
“你饿了？你又饿了？我不是睡前喂过你猫粮了吗。”  
它咕噜咕噜地享受着被我抚摸。不知道它有没有听懂我的抱怨，我顺着它的背部梳毛的时候突然想到，如果我有一天出远门了，谁来给他喂食呢？  
崭新的自动喂食器代替了原本的铁碗，但它还是会每天早上冲进我的卧室里，这家伙就只是单纯粘人而已。我顺着它下巴的毛，它掉落的白毛粘在黑色的床单上十分明显。它很贪玩，昨晚自娱自乐时把储物柜的第二层拉开，但又不推回去。我本想只是走过去想把柜门关上，却突然对堆放在里面的旧物感兴趣。一堆无用的数据线，一叠已经停产的、买柿饼会送的贴纸，一个“再来一瓶”的大麦茶瓶盖，英语考级资料，和我的旧手机。

呀，是那部拿大哥的侧颜做锁定屏幕的手机。

这句话不自觉地从我脑子里蹦出来，我把旧手机连上充电口后，几分钟过去了它还没能成功解锁。  
看来它是真的坏掉了，那刹那我唯一的想法，就是再也看不到只有这一部手机才有的，我第一次见他时偷拍下来的侧颜。当我的眼泪滴在旧手机深紫黑色的屏幕上时，我都失去了什么啊！我独自一人坐着地上无力地流着眼泪，整个人都如同在烤肉板上一样火辣辣地痛起来，烧起来，最后只剩下焦糊的气味。

我第一次见到王耀，我的大哥，是在我刚进公司一年时，公司租了一天的【走火】，烧烤免费，但酒类要从我们的工资里扣掉。  
秀禾是一个免费烧烤时还会尽量夹菜的人，我夹走了最后一份五花肉，放在烤肉板上等着红色的肉变成棕色。  
差一点我的食指也要变成棕色的肉了，是我盯着角落不认识的人出神，然后快速地偷拍了一张的报应。当我反应过来含在嘴里时我的食指已经烫红到将近起泡。于是我去了洗手间，让冰凉的水流过我的指尖，我轻轻碰了一下，依旧有疼痛感。  
等我回到座位上时，那块五花肉已经变成棕黑色，我皱了皱眉头，把烤焦的肉夹起来，它在我口里只剩一种诡异的苦味。  
店里播放的歌曲切换成Zico的歌，有人开了头，不着调地跟着唱起来，最后接近七成的人都举着杯子跟着唱，奇怪的集体行为让本来喜欢这首歌的我有些五味陈杂，但还是举着杯子跟着唱。  
我唱的比绝大多数一起跟唱的人要好。至少我是这么想的。也许大哥那时也是这么想的，毕竟他刻意地看着认真跟唱的我笑了一下，时至今日，我忘记他是真的对我笑还是我的记忆错乱。能确定为不是记忆错乱的事有：和他分手后，我至少半年一听到Zico的声音就开始不自觉地发抖。

我第二次见到他，是在一个月后的洗手台前，我只是偶尔、突发性地想补妆，他进来时站在我身边洗脸的时候正在不耐烦地和电话里的人对骂，用我完全听不懂的方言，愤怒地张大嘴巴大声地喊出来。  
我盯着镜子，他的棕黑长发被窗户折射的阳光照得更像棕黄色，我一抿嘴，口腔里漫溢着唇釉的味道，如果我现在去亲他愤怒的双唇，他会像烤肉聚餐后那晚的梦境里一样，扇打我的脸颊。我的手掌心在烤肉板上冒着白气，虚伪又巨大的疼痛将我带去极乐国。  
于是我拼尽力气挤出自己的声音：“嗨。”  
他错愕地看了我一眼。移开了耳朵上的手机。  
“啊，我不该在这里打电话的，我马上走，吵到你了不好意思。”  
说完他转身离开，在医院走廊里他也是那样坚决，一眼都没有回看我。

我在冰冷的地板上躺着流干眼泪的时候，老手机不知什么时候通了电，自行解锁的屏幕在傍晚有些漆黑的房间发出黄色的亮光。

12

Tim一直直勾勾地盯着我，让我嘴里蹦出来的谎言故事被编的磕磕巴巴，他不像听我说出独特的、编造的性虐游戏故事后就把它刊登在独立公众号上的独立记者，反而像多疑的面试官，而我现在就像编造学历的无业人员一样冷汗直冒。  
我的声音越来越小，看着那张黄纸和钢笔，它们好像已经被飞速发展的社会淘汰出局，按理来说Tim应该拿着一台便携的笔记本电脑，或者平板电脑，说回来现在用手机都能直接办公了。

“玹华，你的故事很无聊。”Tim翻了个白眼。

我忍着立马转身离开的冲动，开始转移话题。  
“你怎么不往纸上写字呢，我好久没见到有人用钢笔了，我小时候曾经有过一支，只可惜有天下雨滚进下水道里，就再没见过它。”我抿了一小口酒，“我小时候用的都是中性笔和圆珠笔。”  
“真可惜，我以前还用毛笔呢。狼毛和狐狸毛我都用过。”Tim的眼睛大约是被光折射成了棕绿色。他把钢笔的笔帽摘下来，把它和泛黄的纸张一起递给我：“因为我不会为你这个撒谎成性的崽子的假话浪费纸，你说是吧，任勇洙？”

我瞪大了眼睛，恐惧感让我冒出冷汗和不断地发抖，连牙齿也在因为Tim的脸靠近而发颤。这个人是我的跟踪狂吗？还是我以前的朋友整容了我不认识而已？应该不是烨，烨没有这么矮，Tim比我矮了接近一个黑笠高度。你是谁？因为巨大的恐惧感我的舌头已经无法辅助我说任何一个完整的词汇。我想转身就跑，但连支撑起我离开座位的力气都丧失殆尽。  
我瞪着酒吧吧台处，期待有人把我从恐惧感中拖出来，Tim——那个怪物，粉色的头发一刹那变成了拖地的长发，额头上长出鹿一样的角。  
怪物用我熟悉的K城方言说：“啊，居然会吓成这个样子，我有这么恐怖吗？被主人赶出家门的小狗，这么怕生呀？”

梦？

他“呲呲”地咧着牙关笑出声。  
“虽然你这种懦弱的人类很爱做怪梦，但现在并不是梦。”他握着钢笔，笔尖在我的额头上点了一下，“用你的脑浆写出来的故事才是真正能刊登在报纸上的好故事呢。  
黄纸上开始渐渐出现字迹。我闭上双眼，他于是把黄纸上的字用阴阳怪气的声音读出来：“每次投简历编造学历的次数要比射精次数还要多的人，有一天因为一些冲突而主动离职，去了现在的公司，直到发疯接手了一个价值五百万的项目才转正。”

我的后脑勺像是狠狠砸在地上一样，开始迸发出肿痛感：“嗯，是，嗯。”

“哈哈…哈哈哈！当那个洋商人用他的西洋话对你打招呼的时候你也是这个好笑得要死的反应，你那时想，假惺惺考的英语到底有什么用？但幸好西洋人带了翻译来，最后你还是谈妥了项目。不然你连第二天公司团建的烧烤喝酒都进不去啦！”

笑完后，怪物的六只眼睛突然变得伤感。

“然后你就当小偷在团建时偷拍你未来的主人，呀，小狗狗，偷拍主人怎么看都是不对的吧，骗主人你有性经验更是不对的，嗯？”  
“额…呜…”我无力地流出眼泪，脖子上突然一阵收紧，令我真正体验了真正的呼吸困难。  
“让我看看你的主人叫什么名字…王耀。”他凑近看着我脖子上的项圈，上面挂着一个金色的铁片吊牌，“还是你自己刻上去的，原来是我错怪他啦，他甚至只是把你当一只野狗，用完就能咬掉舌头就走。也是啊，你这种条件，性格又一般，只有脸能看，随便换一条养着就好啦。”

“你放屁！你什么乱放屁的狗崽子！我和主人的关系和你有什么关系！要你这种死不掉的狗东西来指指点点，啊？”我的恐惧变成了愤怒，用突如其来的勇气直视着他的六只眼睛。  
“呀，王耀不要的坏狗狗正在朝我狂吠呢。”他把钢笔的笔尖从我的额头上放下来，“你是不是想用和王耀恋爱的老故事来回击我呢，小狗？对啊，只能在梦里和他做爱真的很幸福。”

“你是不是开始怀念他鞭打你啦。”

我又一次咬牙颤抖，嘴边反击的话语被吞了回去。

“那你一定也很怀念给他口交的日子吧。”

我缓缓地低下了头，又不敢正视他。

“怎么，王耀的，你的大哥的洞还是不是你觉得最温暖的地方，他的乳粒你就像个不断奶的孩子一样想去吮吸吧？是不是现在你每天晚上只能一个人睡，睡前经常回想前年冬天抱着他睡觉，你绝对有觉得这段记忆很温暖，可惜再也不会有了。”  
“是…你到底是谁…”我的喉咙不由自主地发出这句话，“他曾经好爱我…好爱我…”  
“对呀，他的嘴唇像海绵一样，你亲上去的时候觉得好舒服，像赏赐一样。好可惜再也没有了。”  
“没有了…”我重复着怪物的话。  
“他再也不会帮你揉捏手指，再也不会和你牵手一起去逛街，哎，你说，为什么呢。”

“因为…主人不要我了，我就是一条没人要的野狗，你说得对啊…我就是被主人遗弃的狗…”

看着最终崩溃大哭的我，怪物满意地唱起歌来。

干嘛都那么死气沉沉？  
问题在哪里，说句话  
气氛变得好压抑  
最近都流行这么没意思吗？  
为什么都这么无趣  
啊 那个其实我也一样  
告诉我应该怎么做  
慌忙地开启蓝牙音响  
……  
正是我第一次在【走火】和K城同乡们一起举杯欢唱的那首歌。我的泪珠又一次滚落下来，视线模糊的前一秒我突然知道了一个困扰我许久的问题的答案：大哥在我跟唱的时候，看着我微笑，那并不是我臆想的。他确实看着我露出了一个温柔的笑。

怪物的脸变成书店老板的脸，烨的脸，变成排挤我的前同事，变成洋商人，变成小眼睛，变成老李，变成Tim，最后脸乃至身子都变成了这家必定走向倒闭的酒吧的酒保。  
前来擦桌子的酒保把我拍醒：“咋啦伙计，喝醉了？我们要打烊了。”  
我揉了揉仿佛进了沙子般疼痛的眼睛：“嗯，大概是喝醉了。”  
“哎，别把你饮料忘了啊，桌上这饮料应该是你带进来的，这儿没得卖，我瞅着还没开盖呢。”  
什么饮料，我清楚记得我是两手空空进来的。于是我往桌上看去————那里有一瓶没开盖的大麦茶。

真正的Tim发了一条毁约的抱歉之后删了我的好友，在TINDER上与我解除了配对，Tinder好用的地方就在每当解除配对，所有的聊天记录都会被永久性删除。  
我取消了所有的Tinder配对，在打车软件上叫了网约车，准备回家。  
在车后排的我看着那瓶凭空出现的大麦茶，司机问：“嘿，有没有什么特别想听的歌，我这能连蓝牙，除了付费歌曲啥歌都能听，不像以前只有电台随机点。”

“随便哪首，随便哪首，随便什么歌曲。”

“啊？”司机显然听不懂我的方言。  
“不麻烦您了，但有个事情我能加钱麻烦一下吗。”  
“啥子事，不是啥上刀山下火海的事情就不多收你钱咯。”司机开着玩笑，“当然上高速还是得加钱。”  
“把目的地改成牡丹公寓，三号线黄石站的牡丹公寓。”  
我看着那瓶凭空出现的大麦茶，下定决心。

-END-


End file.
